


Our secret spot, on the top of the world

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Jensen, Bullying, Cuddling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sleeping Together, So cute that you might throw up, Top Jared, True Love, Virgin Jared, Virgin Jensen, cheesy chick flick stuff, this is a cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Socially awkward nerd with glasses, Jensen is really not looking forward to his first day at St. Joseph high school.<br/>He is sure that, nothing could be right, when it comes to being the new kid. He is certain that he will be the target of jocks.</p><p>But his thoughts are challenged when he meets the handsome jock, from the football team, Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> This is a cute romantic fic, so don't expect anything, like my other fics. ;D
> 
> Enjoy. :D

It was Jensen's first day, in his new school and he was least looking forward to it.

"Cheer up Jen, eat your pie", his mom Donna said, trying to get him to relax a bit.

It's been six years since Alan died and all the work fell upon Donna. 

Although Jensen was cooperative and a good son, still it's never easy, raising a sixteen years old boy. 

But Jensen did his best to help his mama with household work, so that his mama could work at the factory and feed them. 

But sadly, the factory closed down, leaving Donna unemployed. They had no other family to rely on, so Donna started applying for new jobs, all around the country.

Luckily it didn't take too long and Donna got hired as a receptionist in a hospital, in Texas. 

Donna was relieved, that now she would get paid well and finally she can enrol Jensen in some nearby good school. 

She knew that Jensen was a bright kid and wanted to go to Stanford and pursue a career in medicine. 

This new job was a ray of hope. It was paying her more, so she could save a bit of money for Jensen's college tuition.

Her last job at the factory was barely keeping them alive. If it wasn't for Jensen taking a part-time job at the diner, they would barely make it.

But now it was different, things were finally coming together. The hospital paid them enough to live a normal life as well as save some for future. Donna was satisfied.

Jensen understood it was important for them to leave Lawrence and move to Texas. His mama lost the job, but now she got a much better opportunity which would help them live more comfortably.

This new job was providing accommodation and a health insurance, which would solve most of their problems. 

He could notice, his mama started smiling more and the bags under her eyes were almost gone. She looked like when papa was alive. _Happy._

 

And that made Jensen happy.

 

 

They moved to Austin, Texas last week and Donna enrolled Jensen in St. Joseph high school.

This was a good school with high tuition fees, but since Donna started working at the hospital, run by the same management, so she got high discount in tuition fees, making it much easier for them to afford.

The quarters for the hospital staff was big enough for them. The flat has two bedrooms and a small living room. Finally Jensen can have his own room. 

They unpacked their luggage, which was not much. But it didn't matter because Jensen and Donna, both were supposed to wear uniforms for school and work. 

Donna wanted to send Jensen to a school were he could wear whatever he wanted, but Jensen insisted that it would be better if they didn't waste too much money on clothes. This school was the best one around, and all Jensen wanted to do was focus on his studies. 

Donna couldn't be more proud of her son, so sincere and mature at such a young age. 

Jensen was happy, seeing his mom happy. But the thing that was bothering him was meeting new people.

Jensen has never been the type who would socialise much. But in his previous school, at least he had his best friend Josh. 

Josh has been the only person who stood beside him when everyone called him nerd, loser, _faggot._

He never admitted that he was gay, but other students just assumed it. Not that he is denying.

Josh was like a brother to him and Jensen was gonna miss him more than anything else. He didn't really care much about anyone else from Lawrence, except Josh. 

Now he is terrified about going to this new school, meeting new bullies, without Josh to support him. 

 

 

 

Donna baked him, his favourite apple pie for breakfast, trying to cheer him up. But she understood Jensen's troubles.

 

_She always had this feeling that Jensen was not like other boys. He never looked twice at girls. Donna figured he was gay, but she never brought it up. She could never be sure unless Jensen tells him, and it doesn't matter, she is gonna love him regardless of his sexual orientation._

 

After breakfast she just kissed his forehead and said "It's gonna be okay Jen, you will be fine" and hugged him.

Jensen clung to her, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

 

 

 

"It's gonna be fine", Jensen mumbled to himself as he reached the entrance of his new school. 

The hallways were crawling with teenagers, and Jensen kept watching his back to make sure no one poured smoking hot chocolate in his shirt. _Yup, that happened one time, he got burns and Josh carried him to the nurse._

But luckily no one paid any attention to a dorky little guy in glasses, who looked nothing interesting in uniform.

Jensen finally made his way to the locker room.

He looked around and searched for locker number 73, when he noticed some guy leaning against his locker and a girl plastered to him from lips to knees. 

That guy was like six feet tall already and that girl was almost as tall as Jensen, who's five nine.

 

Jensen stood there and stared awkwardly, afraid to interfere as they continued wrestling with their tongues and feeling each other up.

But Jensen was getting late for class. His first period was math and he loved math, he didn't wanna make bad impression on his teacher by being late on his first day. 

So he decided to clear his throat and say "umm... Excuse me". The guy slowly opened his eyes, while still suckling on her lower lip and winked at Jensen, then went back to kissing.

Jensen just rolled his eyes and sighed.

He stood there for a couple of minutes and tried again "listen, I am late for class and this is my locker, so if you don't min..." He was cut off when a fist made contact with his chin. 

The girl hit him on the face for interrupting. 

"Calm down Jess" the guy grabbed the girl from behind and held her. 

"Seriously Jay, this guy is pissing me off" Jess said to the guy. 

"Ignore him, lets go, we're late for class anyways" Jay said and gently pulled Jess with him, without bothering to apologize to Jensen.

Jensen felt so angry, he got hit without reason. He gazed daggers at those two as they walked away from him. 

But his anger got dissipated when the guy turned around, still holding his girlfriend and mouthed a sorry, followed by a simple smile. 

Then they walked away, leaving Jensen confused between hate and... _not hate._

He sighed and opened his locker to put his bag in and grab his math book. 

He walked to class and this time he could feels, eyes watching him. 

He could hear people bitching about him.

_You know Jess punched him._

_I heard he tried to kiss her._

_No one messes with Jared's girlfriend._

_I heard Jared kicked his ass._

Jensen signed, _It's been five minutes and the story was already spiced up. Yup it's gonna be exactly like his old school. Nothing ever get's better in his life._

 

 

 

He reached his class, five minutes late.

As he entered, the entire class stared at him and he heard a few murmurs _The guy punched by Jess_ , became his new name now. 

The teacher, Ms. Anna Shirley smiled and said "Kids, this is your new classmate, Jensen Ackles. Jensen would you like to tell us something about yourself?". 

"Umm no" he said awkwardly and turned to take a seat.

All the seats were taken, except for one. The seat behind that Jared dude was empty. 

Jensen dug his fingers into the cover of his book and walked to take the only vacant seat. 

He could feel eyes following him as he sat behind Jared.

Jared's girlfriend Jess was sitting in front of Jared. She turned and threw a bitchface at Jensen when he sat behind Jared.

Jensen just ignored her and opened his textbook.

Ms. Anna taught integrations, but Jensen could barely concentrate. Jared would poke Jess from behind and she would giggle, turning and making funny faces at Jared. 

This was seriously pissing Jensen off. 

Well, lucky for him, class ended soon and the teacher handed them, their assignments. 

Jensen was happy to get his assignment. The only thing that didn't suck about this school was the difficulty level of the assignment. 

At least he has something to keep his mind captured. 

 

 

 

His next class was chemistry.

Jensen entered the lab and moved straight to the last seat, so that he could conduct his titration experiments in peace.

Mr. Singer entered the chemistry lab and announced that they will be assigned partners for their practical. 

Jensen hoped to be paired up with someone brainy, who would actually work and not just be a freeloader. 

Mr. Singer announced.

_Kevin and Crowley,_

_Castiel and Balthazar,_

_Jessica and Brady,_

_Mark and Gabriel,_

_Michael and Ruby,_

_Jared and Jensen,_

_..._

JARED AND JENSEN?

Jensen's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped, hearing this.

_What the fuck did just happened? Did he just get paired with THAT guy?_

He looked around to see Jared already staring at him. 

Jared gave a soft smile as soon as their eyes met, but Jensen just turned his face away. He was still pissed at Jared for making out, sticking to his locker and getting him punched.

_Although it wasn't Jared who hit him, but still he's gonna blame him. He's gonna blame Jared for everything._

Jared picked up his book and turned to walk towards Jensen's seat when Jessica grabbed his bicep, "Seriously? You are okay with being partners with that weirdo?". 

Jared smiled and said "It's just lab work Jess, chill", he pulled away from her and walked towards Jensen.

Jensen was sitting quietly, trying not to make eye contact and pretend that he doesn't exists, when Jared sat next to him.

Jensen quickly opened his book and pretended to read the acknowledgement.

Jared chuckled and said "Is the acknowledgement part of lab work?". 

Jensen's face flushed hearing this and he started fluttering the pages, sounding like a panicked bird. 

Jared watched Jensen embarrassing himself, for a moment and then pulled his hand out. "Hi, I am Jared Padalecki".

Jensen finally stopped fluttering and looked up into Jared's eyes, then his hands. 

He blinked, trying to regain his concentration and slowly grabbed Jared's big paws with his own tiny ones. 

Jared smiled brightly and said "Nice to meet you, Jensen?". 

Jensen said in a low and adorable way "I am Jensen Ackles".

Jared smiled and said "Hey, umm... I am sorry about what happened this morning. Jessica is scary sometimes, when she is horny". 

And Jensen felt like all his anger for Jared got flushed.

That's when he noticed Jared's beautiful hazel, puppy dog eyes and his prominent dimples. 

_Okay, the dude was pretty. No big deal._

They didn't talk much after that, during that class. 

Nothing much happened except for Jared's fingers brushing against Jensen, every time he passed a pipette or titration flask. 

_Not that Jensen was noticing._

The class ended and it was recess time.

Jared and Jensen walked out of class together, trying to figure out something to say. But before Jensen could say anything, Jared was pulled away by Jessica and a group of jocks and cheerleaders.

Alastair was the captain of football team, which Jared was a part of, mocked Jensen "Hey weirdo, wanna get punched again".

Jared said "Cut it out Al, lets go eat" and he directed his flock away from Jensen. 

Jensen was left alone in the corridor, so he just went upstairs, to the terrace and decided to sit alone and eat the pie that his mama packed for him. 

He climbed the stairs, till he reached the terrace. He chose the top of the water tank to be his secret spot, where he would eat lunch from now on. 

There was no one around and he felt like it was the most peaceful place in the world.

He sat on the top of the water tank and he could almost see the entire town.

He could see the hospital, where his mama must be working right now.

He could also see the apartment building and his flat. 

He smiled at the beautiful sight from the top of the world as he stuffed his face with apple pie. 

The day went by pretty much the same way.

The popular kids mocked him, the girls threw themselves at Jared and Jared glanced a few times over to Jensen. 

_Not that Jensen knows, because he was staring._

But at the end of the day Jensen felt happy.

This school was a bit better than his last one. At least he didn't have any visible scars. Yet.

Jensen packed his bag and walked out of the school.

He noticed Jared leaning against a shiny black car and tongue wrestling Jess again.

He didn't mean to stare but Jared noticed.

It seemed like Jared pulled away from kissing Jessica, when he saw him, but Jensen didn't wait to find out.

He just turned around and walked away.

He was walking home, instead of taking a cab, so that he could save some money, when the same black car stopped, next to him.

He turned to look and saw Jared on the driver's seat. 

"Need a lift?" Jared said with a wink, which caused Jensen's cheeks to turn pink.

_He wasn't blushing._

He said "Umm... No it's fine, I just live around the corner". 

Jared unlocked the passenger door and said "Well then let me take you around the corner" with a smirk, flashing his dimples to Jensen.

Jensen couldn't deny anymore and sat on the passenger seat.

They didn't say anything else during the ride, because his flat was literally around the corner.

Jared stopped the car when Jensen pointed towards his apartment, but Jensen just sat there.

Minutes passed before Jensen decided to break the awkward silence by making it more awkward. "Why are you being so nice to me? Do you want something? Or is it a bet that you and your friends have? Look I didn't mean to interrupt your make out session, this morning so just leave me alone", he said it in one breath then started panting.

Jared stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth or fly would get in", Jensen said.

Jared yelled "WHAT?".

Jensen repeated again "Close your mouth or...", but he was cut off by Jared "Dude, what do you mean being nice to you? Don't you expect me to?".

Jensen stared at him in confusion and shock as Jared continued "Why wouldn't I be nice? Jessica is a shrew, she has temper issues and she shouldn't have punched you. You are the nice guy who didn't punch her back, I like you". 

Jensen blinked and swallowed hard.

_Like you? What does that mean? Like or LIKE like?_

"What do you mean? Are you saying that, we... we could be friends?" Jensen asked awkwardly, while looking down and picking on his tie.

Jared furrowed his eyebrows and said "We are friends, aren't we?".

_Jared is his friend._

_Beautiful, smart and talented Jared Padalecki is his friend._

_Is his..._

Too soon.

"Okay then friend, I will see you tomorrow" Jensen said and got out of the car.

"You live here? Do your parents work at the hospital?" Jared asked as Jensen was about to walk away from the car.

Jensen nodded and said "My mom's a receptionist there". 

Jared smiled and said "Cool".

Jensen frowned his eyebrows and asked "Why is it cool?".

Jared chuckled at his confused look and said "No reason, my mom works there too".

Jensen smiled hearing this and said "Really? Is she a nurse?". 

Jared smiled and said "Yeah you could say that" and started his car.

He waved goodbye and drove away.

Jensen was left there confused and excited.

He was dying to see his mama and tell her that he made a new friend. 

_Finally._


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen prepared chicken soup and rice for dinner and finished his homework, before his mama could return.

He didn't want his mama to worry about household work, she already had a lot on her plate. 

He just wanted her to relax and let him take care of her, once in a while.

Donna didn't encourage this. She wanted Jensen to have a happy teenage life, enjoy with friends, girlfriends _or boyfriends_ she doesn't mind. 

She loved Jensen and she knew that Jensen loved him more than his own enjoyment.

Jensen always came home on time, always helped Donna with work, sometimes gave her foot massage as well. 

But that's not what Donna wanted for him. 

She knew Jensen was just trying to help, after Alan's death, but still she just hoped that Jensen would find someone who would love him as much as she does and make him happy.

 

 

 

Jensen set the soup and rice on the table. It's was almost 7:00 pm. His mama would be home soon. He couldn't wait to tell her about his new _friend._

Donna entered the flat and was greeted by a bear hug.

"You're in a good mood" she smiled and asked.

Jensen said "Oh come on, I always hug you" and pulled away grinning.

Donna chuckled and said "No, no something's different. What happened? Tell me?", she asked excitedly.

Jensen snorted like it's no big deal and said "I uh... I made a... a friend".

Donna's jaw dropped hearing this and her face lightened up.

"Oh wow, that's awesome. Who is it?" She asked, smiling ear to ear.

Jensen chuckled at her excitement and said "His name is Jared, he is on the football team. We have a few classes together".

Donna's eyes watered in happiness and she pulled Jensen in for another hug. 

"I am so happy for you baby".

Jensen snorted and hugged her back, saying "Jeez mama, you're such a drama queen". 

But his eyes watered as well, he couldn't be happier, he finally found someone who _liked..._ who was his friend.

He blinked back his happy tears, gotta keep his game face on in front of mama.

"Come on drama queen, dinner's ready".

 

 

 

They sat on the dining table and ate chicken soup and rice, which was amazingly delicious, because finally they could afford all the ingredients. 

Dean told her everything about his day.

He told her that Jared and he worked on their titration experiment.

He said that he sat behind Jared in their math.

He also told her that he already finished his homework.

But what he didn't tell her was how he felt when Jared apologized to him for Jessica's behaviour, how he lured football team bullies away from him without seeming obvious. How he kept touching him during chemistry lab. How beautiful his dimples are when he smiled.

He wasn't gonna tell his mama this, he is not ready yet and who knows how she might react. So he just stuck to the basic stuff.

But Donna noticed a little twinkle in his eyes which she used to see in Alan's eyes whenever they were together. 

She said "Jared sounds amazing, I hope I get to meet him soon".

This faded the smile from Jensen's face and he realized, why would Jared want to meet his mama, he is the straightest guy Jensen has ever seen. He has tons of girls throwing themselves at him. There was no way Jared would be interested in him.

Maybe those touches meant nothing, maybe his gaze and touch was just friendly. 

At least it's friendly. 

Jared is the first guy, besides Josh, who touched him in an affectionate way. But Josh was like a brother to him. Jared is the only guy, he has been genuinely attracted to. 

Even if he couldn't have Jared, as long as they were friends, he was happy. 

He said "I don't know if he would come here, I mean we're not that close yet".

Donna smiled and rubbed his back, saying "I am sure you will be. Once he get's to know you, I am sure you will be best friends".

He smiled, his mama somehow always managed to make him feel happy. 

He said "Oh his mom is a nurse in your hospital, maybe you met some, Mrs. Padalecki?".

Donna frowned, thinking about where she has heard that name and said "I don't know, probably, it does kinda ring a bell though". 

Jensen smiled and they continued eating their delicious meal.

After dinner, while they were doing the dishes, Donna said "I will be fat in no time if you kept on cooking like this". 

"You need to be fat, you are too thin" Jensen teased.

After Alan's death, his mama barely ate anything. They couldn't afford much so Donna tried to fill Jensen's stomach, instead of her own. 

But now their lifestyle was much better so Jensen decided to make his mama fat. 

"You know you should invite your Jared for dinner sometimes, I could bake you apple pie and a full couse meal" Donna said. 

Jensen barely listened after _Your Jared._

But he knew his mama didn't mean it that way so he just said "I don't know if he has that much time, I mean he has football practice after school then studies".

"No problem, whenever he's free", Donna said patting Jensen's arm.

Jensen smiled and nodded.

 

 

 

 

Next morning Donna packed him an extra grilled cheese sandwich, just in case his new friend decided to have lunch with him.

Jensen knew it was pointless.

Jared would never have lunch with him, he had too many friends and girlfriends, to pay attention to him. Why would Jared wanna waste his lunch time with him.

But he didn't say that to his mama. He knew how happy she was, to know that her boy finally made a friend. He didn't wanna break his heart so he took that extra sandwich. 

 

 

His first class was history but Jared was busy with his coming interschool football match with Michael's team. 

Winning this match would add to his previous wins, assuring Jared's full ride to Princeton. 

Princeton was Jared's favourite school, since he turned twelve and he has been working so hard to pursue his dream of being a lawyer. Jared was already a straight A student and one of the best players of his team. 

In short he was an all rounder and one of the most popular guys of his school.

Every girl dreamed of being with Jared and he always gave women a chance to be with him.

His recent girlfriend is Jessica but he was already starting to get annoyed of her possessive and rude behaviour.

She had absolutely no grace.

But Jared was trying to adjust and fall in love with her.

His last girlfriend Sarah, was nice, intelligent, but he never felt that attraction with her either. 

But then Sarah's dad got transferred to San Francisco, so she moved there and Jared moved on to Jessica. 

Before Sarah, there was Madison, but she was too pushy. Only thing she wanted to do was have sex with Jared. 

Honestly, Jared never felt comfortable about sex. He was okay with making out, but sex kinda felt _not right_ to him.

Maybe he was still waiting for the right person.

Jared just hoped that he falls in love with someone and gets comfortable enough to have sex. He didn't wanna run away from sex, for the rest of his life. 

Today he had to miss his history lecture, to practice football.

He liked football, but the people on his team were total bullies. He hated the way they insulted that poor guy Jensen.

Jensen is so nice, so sweet, he is calm and considerate. 

He even let Jessica go, after that bitch punched him.

Jared felt so angry, he wanted to punch Jessica for being so rude, but Jessica's brother Brady was on the football team and he didn't wanna loose his spot on the team by messing with his teammates. 

Jared needed to be best in everything, if he wanted to score a full ride to Princeton. 

He can't just go on by picking fights, he has to deal with everything using a calm head.

So whenever he felt angry, he just took a deep breath and thought about being a lawyer and having an apple pie life. This would help him control his anger so that he could calmly handle every situation. 

Although he wanted to punch his teammates, but he just decided to lure them away from Jensen. 

If he hadn't done that, Jensen would've got beaten up and Jared would loose his spot on the team.

 

 

 

Jared scored two goals for the team and everyone was satisfied with his performance. 

But he didn't wanna miss history. Probably Mrs. Harvelle would give him extra assignment so that he could catch up.

After practice he decided to go to Mrs. Harvelle's office and ask for it. 

As he entered the room, after knocking, he saw Jensen standing with Mrs. Harvelle and talking about something.

"Ah Mr. Padalecki, I am glad you are here. Jensen and I were just discussing about your next book report", Mrs. Harvelle said.

Jared looked at Jensen then at Mrs. Harvelle with a questioning gaze.

She continued "I partnered you with Jensen here, for your next book report on the french revolution. I know you don't know him, but you weren't here and everyone else chose their partners. Jensen was left alone so I decided to pair him up with you".

Jared smiled and said "I know him, we're very good friends".

Mrs. Harvelle said "I am glad" and smiled, getting back to her work.

Jared had no idea what he just did to Jensen, as he walked out of the office.

Jensen followed behind him, trying to get his head under control. 

_Very good friends?_

_What the hell does that mean?_

_Best friends?_

_More than friends...?_

_Not possible._

_Probably it just meant that Jared doesn't hate his guts._

He didn't notice until he banged his head with the office door. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I thought you were looking", Jared apologized for not holding the door.

Mrs. Harvelle asked "Jensen are you okay?".

Jensen nodded and walked out of the office.

 

 

 

After they were outside, Jared asked "Dude, are you okay?".

"Yeah, I am fine, just distracted".

After that they parted ways to go to their next class.

It was hobby class and Jensen's hobby was painting, whereas Jared just went back to his football practice.

 

 

This wasn't like his regular classes. 

Only nerds were in the art room, none of the popular kids bothered with sketching or painting. Most of them chose the rock music club as hobby. 

There were around ten kids and Jensen sat next to a red headed girl, who was wearing a dungeons and dragons T-shirt, over her uniform shirt.

The girl smiled brightly and said "Hey, I am Charlie" and pulled out her hand for a handshake.

Jensen smiled back and shook it. "I am Jensen".

Just then another dark haired boy joined them and said "I am Castiel, but you can call me Cas". 

Jensen smiled and shook hands with Cas as well, "It's nice to meet you Cas" he said smiling.

They were talking and laughing and Jensen didn't even realize that he made two more friends. 

The art teacher asked them to draw whatever their imagination was and Cas couldn't stop teasing Charlie about her imaginary relationship with the art teacher Ms. Dorothy.

Apparently, Charlie had a crush on Ms. Dorothy, since this year started and Cas never missed a chance of teasing her.

Jensen was just too busy processing the fact that Charlie was openly gay.

"So you are... You like women" Jensen asked reluctantly.

Charlie said "Can you blame me, could bounce a quarter off that ass", she said pointing towards Ms. Dorothy.

Cas burst into laughter but Jensen just smiled.

_In his last school if someone was found to be gay, bullies would torture them until they left the school. This place was much more open. Although bullies still tortured gay and nerdy kids here but still this school was better than his last._

Jensen adjusted his glasses and smiled to himself, maybe there was a chance for him here. But not yet, he's still not ready.

Art class ended in fun and giggles.

It was lunch time now and Charlie and Cas invited him for lunch.

He was hoping that maybe he could have lunch with Jared but he couldn't see him anywhere.

So he accepted their offer and decided to have lunch with them in the garden.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared missed lunch for practice so he just decided to skip his next class, which was prep anyways, and have lunch.

Jared was walking down the hallway to go to the cafeteria, when he saw Jensen with Cas and Charlie. 

He walked towards them and said "Hey guys, can I borrow Jensen for a moment?".

"Yes, of course" Charlie and Cas said and walked away to their next class.

"So, I see you made new friends" Jared asked with a smirk.

Jensen smiled and said "Yeah, I guess I got lucky". 

Jared smiled and asked "Hey, I was going to have lunch, wanna join me?".

Jensen stared at him in disbelief, Jared wants to have lunch with him.

"I uh... Don't you have your friends to, eat with?" Jensen asked then quickly regretted asking. Jared wanted to eat with him and he was just pushing the opportunity away. So he panicked and yelled "I WANNA HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU".

Jared just chuckled and said "Okay then. By the way, I do have my friends, to eat with, but no one is as nice as you are. I love spending time with you". 

LOVE?

_He liked him, and now he loves..._

_Spending time with him._

Jensen pushed the thought away and nodded.

Jared asked "So you wanna go to the cafeteria or out in the garden?".

Jensen said "Actually I... I have a secret spot, it's the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It's on the top of the world" with a smile and glitter in his eyes.

Jared frowned his eyebrows, trying to figure out what Jensen just said. But his puzzle solving brain was interrupted when Jensen grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the staircase.

They climbed upstairs and reached the terrace.

Jensen climbed the water tank and Jared followed. 

They sat side by side, close enough that their elbows were brushing against each other.

"This is beautiful, we can see your apartment from here", Jared smiled bright as he pointed towards Jensen's flat, while Jensen just stared at those adorable dimples. 

Jared pulled out his lunchbox and it had french fries in it. 

"I know you just finished eating, but I want you to try these fries. My mom is the best cook ever" he smiled as he offered his tiffin to Jensen.

Jensen said "Actually, I have got something for you as well". He pulled out his lunchbox and offered Jared, that extra sandwich.

"But you didn't know we were gonna eat together" Jared said and didn't wait for a reply, as he started stuffing his face with sandwich and fries. 

Jensen said "I was kinda hoping for it".

It's when Jared didn't respond to that and kept eating, Jensen realized that he didn't say that out loud.

"Oh man, I love this place. You were right, it is the most beautiful place in the world. Your secret spot", Jared said as he finished eating his sandwich.

Jensen smiled and turned to stare at Jared then he turned back towards the view and said.

"Our secret spot".


	3. Chapter 3

Donna was overwhelmed after hearing that her Jensen had lunch with his Jared. 

She could never get enough of the smile that was plastered on her son's face, for the entire evening. She has never seen Jensen, this happy in his entire life. 

He blabbered about his day, to his mama. 

While having dinner, he told her all about his new friends from art class, Cas and Charlie. But there was a special brightness in his face and a twinkle in his eyes when he spoke about Jared.

Jensen was discrete enough to hide his huge crush, over his best friend but his mama was way smarter than he knew. She could read him like an open book. 

Donna just smiled and nodded at Jensen, as he spoke. Her heart filling with joy, as she watched her son being head to toe in love with someone, for the first time. 

"And then, then he said that I was nicer than his friends and then, he... he said that he lo... that he really enjoyed spending time with me. Then we went to our secret spot, on the top of the water tank and we watch the entire town from there", Jensen finished, finally taking a breath.

Donna smiled and said "See I told you, once he gets to know you, he'd LOVE to spend time with you" emphasizing 'Love'.

She gently rubbed the back of Jensen's ear with her fingers and he leaned in to the touch, trying so hard to hide his blush as his mama said that Jared LOVES spending time with him.

He didn't correct her, because Jared indeed said LOVE.

Jensen couldn't control an ear to ear smile and he burst into a chuckle, saying "Mama you're tickling me".

Donna pulled her hand away and giggled, she knew it wasn't the tickle that was making him smile. But she didn't say anything and just continued eating her noodles with hot dogs. 

After dinner, Donna said "Ask your friend to come to our house for dinner this weekend, ask him what he likes and I will prepare it". 

Jensen thought about it for a moment, but after what happened today, he was confident that Jared would agree to come with him.

Their summer vacations were starting this weekend, so Jared would have plenty of time to practice for his football tournament. So that means he would be able to give Jensen a few hours for dinner.

So he smiled and nodded.

"By the way, I asked around at the hospital, there is no nurse called Mrs. Padalecki but our top class cardiologist is Dr. Gerald Padalecki. But his wife Sharon Padalecki does not work at the hospital, she is a socialite", Donna said.

Jensen frowned his eyebrows and said "But I think Jared said, his mom works at the hospital, probably I misunderstood" he shrugged and let go.

 

 

 

Next morning, Donna packed him tacos, extra for Jared as well. 

Jensen happily took it, he was very excited to have lunch with him again, in their secret spot. 

 

 

 

 

 

He was walking to school, again to save some money, even though they had enough now, Jensen still didn't mind walking. 

Jensen was lost in the thoughts of his crush, whom he was head over heals, in love with. 

He was so caught up in his own excitement that he didn't even notice, when a very familiar Black Honda stopped next to him. 

"Hey stranger, need a lift".

The familiar voice, broke Jensen's train of thoughts and his face lightened up as he turned to see his Jared.

Jared unlocked the door without waiting for Jensen's response and said "hop in" with a smirk.

Jensen smiled back and got in the car.

"So" Jensen said.

"So?" Jared asked.

"I uh... I wanted uh... my mama wanted me to invite you to dinner. If... If you are not too busy, of course", Jensen asked with a hint of panic in his voice. 

Jared smiled with bright eyes and said "Really? I mean of course, if it's not too much trouble".

"No, not at all. Mama would love to meet you" Jensen replied. 

"I am glad, so when am I invited?" Jared asked.

"This weekend, Saturday night would be good, then mama and I will have plenty of time to cook" Jensen said.

"You are gonna cook for me? Wow I can't wait" Jared said with a huge smile, that could lighten up everyone's day. 

"So what do you want for dinner?" Jensen asked.

"Whatever you cook for me with love, my darling" Jared said with a wink.

_Was this a flirtation?_

_Did Jared just address to him as a lover?_

Jensen just took a deep breath and didn't say anything.

He just nodded and tried to get himself under control, by adjusting his glasses. 

 

 

 

The drive was short, and they were already at school. 

Jared parked the car in the students parking lot and they got out.

They started walking together towards the locker room, smiling and giggling.

When they almost entered the locker room, suddenly someone pushed Jensen from behind and he fell forwards on his face.

All the students turned to look at Jensen as he covered his chin with his hand, in pain.

Anger flashed through Jared's bloodstream as he turned to hit the douchebag.

It was Jessica.

Jared pulled his fingers in a fist but he controlled himself, he didn't wanna hit a girl.

Instead he yelled "Are you out of your mind?" and started helping Jensen up.

Jessica frowned in disbelief. It was the first time Jared ever got angry. He was the most calm and well adjusted person in the whole school.

"Stay the hell away from him Jessica, we're done" Jared shouted at her.

His voice sounding even louder as all the students stood there dumbfounded.

No one could believe that Jared would yell, that too at Jessica.

Jared pulled Jensen's arm over his shoulder and supported him and decided to take Jensen to the nurses office.

They walked away, as everyone else, including Jessica, just stood there and stared.

 

 

 

 

Jensen's chin was cut and his wrist was bruised, but it wasn't too serious and the nurse patched him up.

Jared was there, right next to him all this time.

They left the nurse's office and walked towards their classroom, this time being extra careful about all the bullies in the school.

They finally made it to their class.

Jared made sure that the teacher was there and Jensen has reached to his seat, before leaving for his football practice.

He was already late so he jogged to the ground.

As he reached, he got surrounded by Brady and his gang.

Apparently that whore decided to cry crocodile tears to her brother.

"How dare you yell at my sister, that too for that faggot? Is he sucking your dick or what?" Brady said and everyone laughed.

"She pushed Jensen" Jared said straight.

"Just pushed? That's it? I was hoping she would rip his tiny, god damn dick off, faggot doesn't need..." He was cut off when Jared's fist met his nose.

Brady started bleeding, blood gushing out of his nose and all the boys around him started panicking. 

"You are off the team Padalecki, wait till I tell the coach about this" Brady screamed as he rushed to the nurse, other boys following him.

Jared snorted and twisted his wrist.

"Guess no practice anymore then" Jared mumbled to himself and turned to go back to history class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knocked and entered the classroom and walked straight to sit next to Jensen.

Jensen was surprised to see him there, but his surprise soon turned into fondness when Jared walked all the way across the class to sit next to him.

In history class, Jessica was sitting in the first row towards the door and the seat next to her was empty, probably for Jared. But Jared ignored that seat and walked to the other end of the class, farthest from the door to sit next to Jensen.

Jensen felt warmth in his stomach when Jared sat a bit too close to him, brushing his elbow against Jensen's.

They didn't speak during that entire class, just a few stolen touches here and there. 

 

 

 

 

History class ended and Jared got called to the principal's office.

Jensen asked him whether everything was alright, but Jared just shrugged and said that the principal probably just wants to discuss about the team and went.

Jensen went to his hobby class and was greeted by two very curious nerds.

"Oh my god, tell us everything" Charlie said with a sickening enthusiasm as Cas nodded with equal passion. 

"Tell you what?" Jensen tilted his head a bit and asked in confusion.

"Jared broke up with his girlfriend, punched Brady, got fired from the team for you. Are you guys like 'together' now?" Charlie said.

"What? When did that happen?" Jensen panicked hearing this.

_Jared punched Brady and left the team?_

_But why?_

_How was it because of him?_

"Last period. He went to practice and Jared was cornered by Brady and his gang, for yelling at Jessica. I heard, they said something about you and Jared lost his cool. He broke Brady's nose. Man Jared is so sweet for defending his boyfriend's honor, I am glad he finally broke up with that slut. You know, she was fucking Azazel and Alastair on the side because Jared won't fuck her" she spoke so fast that Jensen and Cas both lost track.

"What? What are you talking about? I have to see him now" Jensen turned to get out of the class but Ms. Dorothy decided to show up at that moment. 

"Where do you think you are going, Mr. Ackles?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and in a serious tone. 

"I uh, I have to see my friend" Jensen started to speak but was cut off.

"After this class, now go draw something. Go." she said frowning.

Jensen sighed and got back to his seat.

He couldn't help but worry about Jared the whole time.

He didn't hear a word, Charlie or Cas was saying about Ms. Dorothy's sexiness. All he wanted to do was see his best friend _lover_ and make sure he was okay.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared knocked and entered the principal's office.

Mr. Kripke was typing something on his computer when Jared entered.

"Come in, Mr Padalecki", Kripke said. 

Jared walked into the room and stood in front of his desk.

"You punched your peer, Brady?" He asked.

"His sister pushed my friend, Jensen Ackles and Brady cornered me for yelling at his sister. He called my friend a faggot so I punched him" Jared said honestly.

"I wasn't informed about the pushing and faggot part but you should have come to me. We do not support bullying at all", Kripke said. 

"Oh yeah? Brady called Jensen a faggot. Jessica pushed Jensen and I let her go, I should've punched her in the throat, but I controlled my anger and you are calling me a bully?" Jared said, looking straight into his eyes.

Mr. Kripke didn't know what else to say, Jared was right but he cannot let Jared go without punishment. 

"I know you are a good kid Jared, and I know you had your reasons. But I need you to sign an apology letter, assuring that you won't repeat this kind of behaviour again, okay?".

Jared nodded and signed an apology letter saying that he doesn't support bullying and won't repeat it again. 

At least he didn't get suspended, that would have been a black mark on his records.

 

 

 

 

Jared walked out of the principal's office, it was already lunch time.

He couldn't wait to see Jensen for lunch.

Although he was upset about getting kicked out of the football team, but still he hoped to keep his scores as high as he could, to get into Princeton without much trouble. 

He turned towards Jensen's art class, around the corridor and bumped into Jensen.

"Dude, is everything okay? I was so worried about you" Jensen talked quickly.

Jared just smiled and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Everything is perfectly fine Jen, let's go eat, I am starving".

This time he grabbed Jensen by his wrists and pulled him upstairs to their secret spot.

Jensen followed Jared as he pulled him by the wrists, but the thing that got stuck in his head was _Jen._

_Jared called him Jen._

 

 

 

 

They reached the terrace and climbed the water tank.

"So what did your mama make for me, today?" Jared asked with a smile.

Jensen smiled back and said "tacos".

He pulled out his lunch box and Jared did the same.

"I got ravioli for you" Jared said and offered Jensen his tiffin.

Jensen's eyes opened wide.

_What?_

_For you?_

_He got ravioli, specially for Jensen?_

"Really, you brought it for me?" Jensen asked, looking adorably innocent.

"Of course, I mean I didn't cook it, but I packed it for you. We were gonna have lunch together weren't we?" Jared said, sounding like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So does this mean, we are always gonna have lunch together?" Jensen asked, adjusting his glasses and then picking on his nails.

"Well I hope so, you are not bored of me already, are you?" Jared asked, pulling his adorable puppy dog expression and Jensen giggled, watching the cutest six feet tall baby. 

Jensen didn't say anything to that and just stuffed his face with a mouth full of ravioli.

Jared grabbed a taco and started stuffing too.

They ate like five year olds, playing with their food and giggling. 

After eating, they just sat there and stared at the view.

Jensen said "Hey, maybe I misunderstood when you said that your mom works at the hospital. Mama said Mrs. Padalecki is a socialite not a nurse, are you Dr. Gerald Padalecki's son?"

Jared stared towards the hospital for a while and then looked at Jensen.

He said "Yes, I am Dr. Gerald Padalecki's son and yeah, she is a socialite".

Jensen nodded and let go of what he heard about 'works at the hospital'.

"So you must be super rich huh?" Jensen said with a shit eating grin.

Jared laughed loudly and hit Jensen's bicep, "Are you gonna love me for my money now, darling", he teased Jensen.

But Jensen's cheeks flushed, Jared said love, again.

Jared had no idea, what he did to Jensen by flirting like that. 

But this time Jensen was gonna get back at him.

"No I love you for your sexiness" Jensen said, then felt butterflies in his stomach when he realized what he said. 

"Oh really", Jared raised his eyebrows and burst into laughter as Jensen tried to curl up on himself, in embarrassment, after saying that.

 

 

 

Lunchtime was still not over, so they were just sitting there and enjoying the view. Jensen was embracing the cool air against his face, when Jared suddenly said.

"My mom's dead".


	4. INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you are all doing fine.

I just wanted to ask you, whether you guys like this story or not.  
I have got many suggestions before that my stories are too rushed, so in this story I am trying to write as many details as possible.  
I am enjoying this story very much, it's a bit (a lot) cheesy. But I love it Lol.  
If you like the story too then leave kudos and comments.  
They encourage me to write more.  
If you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know.   
But please don't hate. Say whatever you have to say, nicely.

Thank you for being with me, so far.

Love you all. :D 

~~~Clara~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen sat there quietly, he didn't ask anything, he didn't know what to say to that. 

He felt confused, sorry, but he didn't say anything.

But Jared didn't really expect Jensen to say anything, he just needed someone to listen.

_My mom, Mary Winchester died, when I was ten. She got into a road accident and died on the spot._

_I am Dr. Padalecki's illegitimate son._

_My mom and dad worked together, since she was a nurse, and they had an affair._

_Dad got mom pregnant, while he was still married to his wife and already had a son._

_There was no way, dad would have accept mom or me, so he just asked my mom to get an abortion._

_But I was my mom's first born and she couldn't loose me, so she decided to keep me and end things with dad._

_My mom had no other family to rely on and she needed the hospital job so she had to bare with the fact that the father of her son, ignored her and their child._

_Ever since, I turned four, I started asking questions - Why I don't have a dad? Who is my dad? Why aren't there any pictures of my dad?_

_Mom used to shut me up by saying that he's dead, but I was never convinced._

_Because she wouldn't tell me anything about him, it's like he never existed._

_But when I grew older, I started noticing the hurtful expression on mom's face, whenever I mentioned dad. So I stopped asking altogether._

_It was my tenth birthday and my mom decided that I deserved to know._

_She told me everything about Dr. Padalecki and I was heartbroken._

_I used to see Dr. Padalecki around, his son was two years older than me and we knew each other well. But Dr. Padalecki never glanced at me twice, I never felt any speck of affection from him._

_It broke my heart that the guy who never bothered to look at me, was my own father._

_A few months later, mom died._

_I was thrown into foster care, but after five months of getting kicked out of unknown homes, Padalecki took pity and adopted me._

_His wife was against Padalecki's decision of adoption, maybe because she always suspected that Mary and Gerald were more close than they should've._

_I don't know if she knows, I am his son, but the way she looks at me, it's like I am a reminder of her husband's disloyalty._

_Jeff was nice to me, he loved me like his own brother. But this year, he got into Princeton and left to pursue a career in medicine._

_Sherri never talks to me, she's never home. My dad barely looks at me._

_The only comfort I had was Jeff, but he's gone as well._

_My friends and girlfriends never bothered to find out about my personal life, they just know that I am extremely rich, surgeon's son. Although none of it is mine, I am just an excess baggage in the life of Padaleckis'. I am a Winchester and I always will be._

***A single drop of tear escaped his eye.***

Jensen didn't know what to say, he just wanted to hold Jared, hug him, kiss him, take all his pain away. But instead he just wrapped his arm around Jared's shoulder and said "You are... not an excess baggage, I need you".

Jensen's confused and innocent looking face, got Jared to smile.

He wrapped his arm around Jensen and pulled him close. "As long as you need me darling, I am happy". He said with a shit eating grin.

Jensen jerked his arm away with a smirk. "Jerk".

"Bitch" was Jared's automatic response.

Jared noticed that Jensen's eyes were moist. Behind his smile, there was a hint of sadness.

_Was Jensen upset for... Jared?_

Jared decided to change the mopey atmosphere and grabbed Jensen by his wrist. 

"Come on, we're getting late for class" he said and gently pulled Jensen with him.

"By the way, are we still up for dinner on Saturday?" Jensen asked, hoping Jared didn't change his mind.

"Can't get rid of me, darling" he winked, making Jensen's cheeks flush red.

They got down the tank and rushed their way to the class.

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Jensen couldn't get Jared out of his head. 

He couldn't believe that behind the strong attire, there was a vulnerable child.

He just wanted to hold Jared close to his heart and say that he will never leave him. But that dumbass had to ruin everything with flirting, not that Jensen was complaining.

Jared had no clue, what he did to Jensen whenever he talked like that. 

Jensen loved the feeling of Jared's warm arms wrapped around his shoulder. God how much he wished, he could just curl up in Jared's embrace and stay there forever. 

But he had to jerk his arm away, otherwise his uniform pants would do nothing to hide his emotions. 

Jared's vulnerable side and his honesty made Jensen like him even more and now his so called crush was driving him insane.

He was falling in love with Jared Pada... Winchester.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared went to the kitchen to see if there was some leftovers to eat. 

He found some rice and curry in the fridge that their cook, Ellen, so generously left for Jared.

When Jeff was home, Sherri used to cook for him and Jared would get some leftovers.

Sherri was an amazing cook and she made those french fries for Jeff, when he visited.

Ellen packed some of those in Jared's lunchbox, which he shared with Jensen the other day. 

Sherri never bothered to check whether Jared ate on time or not.

She just assumed that Ellen won't let him starve to death.

Which was true, Ellen never forgot him. There was always something in the fridge, for Jared. She always left enough leftovers for him, so that he could have dinner as well as have something for his tiffin. 

Ellen was the one who kept Jared alive.

It hurt Jared to feel like he was imposing Sherri's home, but what hurt more was that his father never bothered to check up on him. 

He couldn't wait to turn eighteen and go to college, so that he won't be a burden on anyone anymore. 

He needed that football scholarship, to make sure that he got a full ride at Princeton. But now he was out of the team too.

But he did have a perfect 4.0 and would do anything to keep it that way. So he hoped that he could get a full ride and a scholarship, just on the basis of his academics.

He was upset about getting kicked out of the football team though. He loved football.

But at least now, he could concentrate more on his studies. 

 

 

 

 

But Jared's life wasn't gonna be this gloomy forever.

 

 

 

Next day he got called by coach Kosterman.

He assumed, it was a conformation that he was getting kicked out, but he couldn't be more wrong.

"I want you to be the captain" coach said.

"What?" Jared's jaw dropped and he blinked his eyes, raising his eyebrows so high, that they disappeared in his adorable bangs.

"Steven told me what happened. Brady was a dick to call your friend... Well you shouldn't have punched him but I need you back on the team. And I have been meaning to make you the captain, replacing Alastair. His attitude and behaviour on the field just gives us yellow cards, nothing else. So you are the new captain. Three laps NOW" he yelled, blowing his whistle.

Jared started running, an ear to ear smile taking over his features. 

 

 

 

 

He couldn't wait to see Jensen and tell him about his latest achievement. Finally he could have a football scholarship.

But first he needed to thank someone.

He went to the cafeteria and saw Steven sitting with Chris and Tom and having his lunch.

He rushed to them and pulled Steve in for a bear hug.

"Dude, you are suffocating me, you big moose" Steve said with a mocking annoyance on his face.

"Steve, you have no idea how much being on the team means to me. Thank you". Jared said genuinely.

"Hey, hey we helped as well, why aren't you suffocating us" Chris whined and Tom nodded.

"Yeah yeah I love you too, don't be jealous" Jared sing song mockingly.

"But dude, seriously, we're glad you broke up with that whore" Tom said, patting Jared's back. 

"Yeah and punched Brady, man that was awesome" Chris said in excitement.

"Thanks guys. Umm I'll catch you later okay" Jared said and was about to get up to leave but Steven grabbed his arms. "Where are you going? Eat with us".

"Guys, I have something..." Jared started speaking but got cut off by Chris "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you eating with us since last couple of days?".

"I uh..." He trailed off.

"Is it about that dude, who got punched by Jessica?" Tom asked.

"His name is Jensen and yeah, he doesn't have much friends around here so I thought I should help him out" Jared said.

"Dude, I am heartbroken that you would choose to spend your time with him, rather than us" Chris said, wiping his imaginary tears.

"Hey you should invite him to have lunch with us. After all he's the reason we got rid of Alastair and Brady and that whore" Steve said and the other two nodded and hummed in agreement.

Jared's face lightened up hearing this, he couldn't believe they would accept Jensen. "Thanks guys, I will go get him" he said and rushed out to get Jensen.

Jensen was standing near the staircase, waiting for Jared so that they could have lunch together.

He was dying to spend alone time, together with Jared.

"Dude, lets go to the cafeteria, my friends wanna meet you. You can have lunch with us" Jared said, grabbing Jensen's wrist suddenly, breaking Jensen's train of thoughts.

"What? I thought we were gonna eat on the terrace" Jensen said in confusion and a little hint of disappointment.

"Forget the terrace, you are gonna love my friends, come on" Jared said with a big smile and pulled Jensen towards the cafeteria. Jensen followed.

 

 

 

"So Jensen, you are the guy who got three most douchy douchebags' ass kicked? Welcome to our group, you are our friend now" Chris winked at Jensen.

Jensen looked towards Jared and asked "Ass kicked?".

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I am back on the team" Jared laughed and winced a bit, as Chris patted his back, a little too hard.

"Also, he's the captain. Coach kicked Alastair out" Steven grinned, joining Chris in breaking Jared's back with affection.

"And Jensen, from now on you are gonna have lunch with us, because Jared doesn't wanna leave you alone and I can't live without my Jay baby" Chris said, hugging Jared tight.

"Fuck you, dick" Jared said with full of affection and a little bit of mocking annoyance, in his tone.

"Who loves your ass" Chris winked and slapped Jared's ass from under the table.

Jared tickled Chris, until he was a laughing and gasping for breath. Then Chris grabbed Jared and started tickling him. Steve and Tom decided to join in on the fun. 

Jensen just sat there and stared at those boys, touching _his_ Jared, all over and Jared laughing loudly.

The sound of their laughter was pinching Jensen's ear but he tried to bury the burn of jealousy in his heart by pulling his lips to display a fake smile. 

He pulled out his lunch and started picking on his spaghetti, as he watched those fingers wander all over Jared's waist and chest. 

Finally they gave up and sat back to eat.

"So Jensen, tell us about yourself" Steve asked.

Jensen was still pissed at those three for touching Jared, but he pretended to be normal and said "Umm... I am from Lawrence and moved here recently" he fake smiled and went back to picking on his food.

They noticed something off about Jensen and looked towards Jared, with a questioning gaze.

Jared shrugged and said "He's a bit shy, I am sure he will like you once he gets to know you" he said to Steve.

Jensen felt uncomfortable about them noticing, so he said "I... Uh sorry, I am just hungry, hehe" and smiled like a dork.

This got them to laugh, watching Jensen's cuteness.

"Hey, you should come to my pool party this Sunday" he said to Jensen and Jensen nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Dude, you're throwing another party, so soon?" Jared asked.

"Come on man, pool party, naked woman, summer vacations, heaaavvannn" he counted on his fingers as he spoke each word.

Jared grinned "I can see that, give you naked Sophia and you are a goner" he mocked.

"And Lauren? I saw her checking you out while you were making out with Jessica last time" Tom sighed. "Lauren, c-cups Lauren with that sexy British accent".

Jared smacked him on the head to pull him out of dream land.

"Oww alright alright, you want her, but at least share a bit" Tom teased.

"Dude, relax, plenty of naked woman for all of us, can't wait for Sunday" Chris said with a wink.

"Did I hear naked woman? Who's throwing pool party?" Chad poked his head between Chris and Jared, looking like a meerkat. 

"Who else, the king of course" Chris said, standing up and taking a bow. 

"Dude, can't wait to see Danneel in a bikini, hopefully her bikini would come off when I throw her in the water" Chad said, sighing and staring towards nowhere, while all the other boys nodded.

Jensen felt uncomfortable as he saw Jared smiling and nodding with his friends.

"Alright, control your dicks or it'll start poking out of your pants" Genevieve grabbed Chad and Chris by the ear and interrupted their train of thoughts.

"Girl, you are creepy" Chris said with a fake terrified expression.

Gen slapped his ass and said "Someone's gotta keep your dicks on a row".

Genevieve wasn't so tall, she was like five one, or two at most but had a great body and badass attitude. 

 

The lunch went by, with them talking about girls and football while Jensen just quietly sat there and had his lunch. He sneaked peeks at Jared and his beautiful dimples. 

He can't be angry or jealous, he doesn't own _very straight_ Jared.

Jared is single now and he deserves to be with whoever he wants to and Jensen can be happy for his friend. 

Then why does his chest hurt?

Why is he feeling like his heart is getting crushed?

Why is he looking at Jared, every once in a while to see Jared's reactions?

_Why is Jared looking at him as well?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you are enjoying my story.  
> I have been trying to keep your suggestions in my mind.  
> So, if you like my story then leave kudos and comments. It motivates me. :D

Saturday mornings are the best, no getting up early or rushing to school. Just sleep till afternoon, laze around and relax. 

But this Saturday wasn't like any other, Jensen was up at 6:00 am. Well he didn't really sleep at all. 

He rolled on his bed, all night, trying to control his anxiety. Donna assured him that everything will be fine, but Jensen couldn't help but be anxious about the guest, who's visiting for dinner.

This past week has been very life changing for Jensen. Things that he never expected, happened.

He made amazing friends and for the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged here.

But these friends don't really make his heart throb, there is only one who does.

Jensen couldn't get Jared out of his head.

No matter what he did, where he was, it was always just Jared.

A week ago, the only things he cared about was studying and not getting burning hot drinks in his shirt. But now, he cares about which shirt to wear, during dinner. Although it's only 6:00 am.

 

 

There were a million thoughts in Jensen's head.

Yesterday they started working on their history, book report on the french revolution already. So they spend their prep time together, in the library.

Jensen went to the library and as usual, there were very few students. It was the last day before summer and Jensen being the nerd, wanted to do some studying.

He thought about starting on his part of their book report early. He picked a thick THICK history book and sat near the window.

He didn't plan on sitting near the window, just so he could have a clear view of the football ground. He was just gonna concentrate on Louis XVI and his whore wife Marie Antoinette of France.

He was not staring at the new football captain, running on the ground. His white jersey t-shirt, soaking wet, sticking to his well toned chest.

He wasn't staring when Jared grabbed a bottle of water and brought it to his lips. It didn't occur to Jensen, how those lips would look, wrapped around his...

Okay enough.

It physically hurt Jensen, thinking that Jared was completely straight and he could never have him. 

But he soothed his pain by thinking that at least he has his friendship. As long as he was close to Jared, he would be fine. Except that he won't.

Being close to Jared, messes with his head and his cock.

Whenever Jared is near him, it sends heat waves through his bloodstream. Every stolen touch that they shares, makes him ecstatic. 

But you can't have everything, can you? So Jensen is gonna settle with just friendship.

He was too busy, with his angst filled, internal monologue that he didn't notice someone entering the library.

"Hey Jen, I see you started our assignment without me?".

This broke Jensen's train of thoughts and he looked up to see a very sexy, wet haired Jared.

Jensen didn't even realize how much time passed. Jared finished his game and took a shower.

_God he smelled good, is that vanilla body wash? Jensen's favourite._

"Umm... I uh... It was prep so I thought I should start with our vacation homework, so that I can enjoy vacations" he said with a blush.

"Smart move" Jared said with a smirk and pulled a chair to sit a bit too close to Jensen. 

"You wanna do homework?" Jensen asked in disbelief.

"Well, I wanna enjoy my vacations too" he winked at Jensen and pulled his notebook out.

"How did you know I was here?" Jensen asked, adjusting his glasses in nervousness.

"Like prince charming says to snow white, I will always find you" Jared said gently gliding his hand over Jensen's cheek and winked. A shit eating grin on his face.

"I hate you" Jensen said, with no hatred at all.

"I love you too darling" Jared said with a grin which broke Jensen's heart.

If only Jared would say it, like he means it. 

They did their holiday homework together and Jared didn't miss a single chance of brushing his fingers against Jensen. Leaving Jensen with an aching sensation in his heart and his cock. 

"So you are coming for dinner tomorrow, right?" _Please say yes. Pleaseeee_

"Of course, how could I not come when you are the one cooking. You can't get rid of me Jensen" Jared said with a smirk. 

_Rid of him? If it was in Jensen's control, then he would keep Jared in his back pocket forever._

Well that was yesterday.

Today Jensen is still lying on bed, thinking about tonight.

Finally he finds the energy and courage to get out of bed.

 

 

 

 

Donna was sitting on the old, threadbare couch and watching TV, when Jensen entered the living room.

On Saturdays Donna had the night shift, so she had the entire day off. That's why she asked Jensen to invite Jared on Saturday, so that she could cook as well and Jensen doesn't have to do all the work.

Jensen walked to his mama in PJ's and sleep ruffled hair and sprawled next to her.

"Good morning baby, you sleep well?" Donna asked with a smile.

"Hmmm" Jensen said and laid his head on his mama's lap.

"Aww kiddo, don't worry. I will prepare all my best dishes, I am sure Jared is gonna love it" she said and reassuringly stroked Jensen's hair. 

Jensen didn't say anything, just leaned into the touch.

But as usual, Donna read his mind and figured out what he wanted, which even he didn't know. 

"How about, we go shopping and get you some new clothes?" Donna suggested.

Jensen jerked his eyes open and sat up. "What? Mama we don't have to, we have enough clothes".

He didn't wanna waste his mama's hard earned money.

"Nonsense, I have money now and I wanna spend them. Besides I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for myself. I wanna buy new clothes for us" she said with a fake dominance. 

Jensen knew his mama was doing this for him, no matter what she said.

He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight bear hug.

"Go brush your teeth, you stinky bear" Donna said, her tone full of affection.

"Haaah smell it" he brought his mouth and underarms closer to his mama's nose. Donna fake shrivelled her nose and pretended to choke.

 

 

 

 

 

They made it to the shopping mall, which had a sale.

Jensen bought a few t-shirts and a pair of baggy jeans, while Donna got a top and jeans, along with another pair of hospital uniform for work.

They bought, chicken, apples, veggies and a few other ingredients for dinner tonight.

Before returning home, Donna bought him a cookie dough milkshake, which brightened Jensen's face.

Although it wasn't pay day yet, but Donna decided to make her son happy, no matter what. 

Also she was planning something special for pay day. Jensen deserved a surprise.

 

 

 

They came back home, it was already afternoon. They had to start preparing their full course meal, before Jared came at 7:00 pm. 

Jensen started with marinating the chicken and Donna started with the pie dough.

It took them hours, but finally they were done.

Tomato soup for starters, vegetable fried rice with chicken curry for main course and then apple pie for dessert. Their three couse meal was ready.

It was already 5:30 and Jensen needed a shower. 

He was covered in flour and smelled like garlic marinate.

He rushed to the bathroom to get a shower and wash his hair before Jared arrives.

After shower, he decided to wear a light blue t-shirt with jeans that they bought today. But he wasn't satisfied with his look.

So finally he settled on the other t-shirt that his mama bought for him. It was a bottle green t-shirt, which was a perfect fit and it made his eyes look greener. 

He combed his hair then ruffled it a bit, to give it that sexy finish. 

Lastly he applied a bit of rose smelling talcum powder on his face, as a finishing touch.

God he was nervous.

"Calm down Jensen, you are looking great, he is gonna love you" Donna teased.

"What? I... What? Shut up" Jensen panicked as he paced across the room, staring at the clock, every ten seconds.

It was 6:55 pm and the doorbell rang.

Jensen froze, where he was pacing, so Donna got up to get the door.

She opened the door and was greeted by a bright smiling tall, freakishly tall and beautiful boy. No wonder, her son was smitten.

"Hey you must be Jared?" Donna pulled out her hand for a handshake.

"Hello ma'am, how are you?" Jared shook her hand and smiled.

"Aww call me Donna hon, I am fine, come on in" she welcomed him in.

Jared was wearing black jeans and baby pink t-shirt, which had low cut v neckline. His long neck and collar bone was exposed, which made Jensen's mouth water and all the blood in his body rushed downstairs.

"Hi" Jared said as he walked closer to him.

"Hh... Hi" Jensen fumbled, trying to get his heartbeat under control.

 

 

 

 

Sherri wasn't home, as usual and Gerald was busy at the hospital. 

Jared woke up late and strolled to the kitchen, to find something to fill his stomach with.

Yesterday Ellen was sick, so Sherri had dinner outside, with her friends. Gerald always ate with his colleagues at the hospital. And as usual, no one bothered to remember that Jared would be hungry. 

Ellen was supposed to go shopping that day, but since she got sick, there was nothing in the fridge. 

Jensen, Chris, Steve and Tom happily shared their lunch with Jared. But he didn't have anything to eat for dinner. He just drank like a gallon of water and went to sleep.

But after waking up, he was starving. Jared didn't get much allowance to spend on expensive outside food.

He worked at the coffee shop across the street, but his pay day was still a bit far.

The coffee shop was owned by Ellen's brother Bill. Her niece Jo, sometimes very generously sneaked a cup of coffee or a sandwich to Jared. But her dad Bill Harvelle threw a bitchface, everytime she did. It didn't stop her though, but after a time Jared felt bad for being a freeloader at the place he works. So he stopped accepting free food, even though Jo didn't mind.

Pay day was in a few days, he could manage.

He got out of bed praying that Ellen was back, he didn't wanna spend the last of his money on doughnuts. 

To his delight, Ellen was back and was putting stuff in the fridge.

He hugged her from behind and buried his face in her neck. "God I missed you so much".

She smiled, and asked "Did you eat last night?".

"Umm yeah, Sherri left a sandwich for me" Jared lied and pulled away.

Ellen stared at him and gave a small smile, she knew Jared was lying but she didn't say anything. Instead she just passed him a banana.

Jared started stuffing his face, like a moose and Ellen watched him with affection.

"Wait for a few minutes, I will make you bread and butter" Ellen said and got to work.

"Mmm. Oh by the way, you don't have to make dinner for me tonight. My friend invited me over" Jared said, finishing his banana.

"Oh which friend?" Ellen asked, while applying butter on the toast.

"His name is Jensen and he is new here. He is so kind and sweet and intelligent, you should meet him someday" Jared said.

"Oh yeah? Well I would love to meet this kind and sweet and intelligent guy" Ellen said with a smile and passed the bread and butter sandwich to Jared.

Jared was so excited to go to Jensen's place, that he spent his entire afternoon, washing and conditioning his gorgeous hair, then choosing something to wear, out of his like four pairs of clothes. Other than uniform. 

He chose his least worn, black jeans and pink t-shirt hoping to look presentable. 

He decided that, this pay day he would buy more clothes.

He was staring at him in the mirror, gloating with pride over how beautiful he looks, when his phone buzzed.

__

_Chris: Yo dude, wanna hangout tonight? Talk about tomorrow's pool party. ;)_

_Jared: I would love to, but I am a bit busy._

_Chris: Doing what? It's summer vacation dude. :\_

_Jared: I... I have a dinner to attend._

_Chris: Ooo Jay has a date ;P With whom? Do I know her?_

_Jared: It's not a date. Just two friends having dinner together._

_Chris: What friend? I am your friend. Are you trying to make me jealous Padalecki?_

_Jared: Shut up dick, I'll text you later, bye._

_Chris: My dick is missing your ass. ;D Later sexy._

Jared grabbed his keys and walked out of the house.

The black Honda was Jeff's old car. But as he got a full ride to Princeton, Gerald bought him a new BMW. So Jeff gave his old car to Jared. 

He drove it to the staff quarters and parked it.

Jared anxiously waited outside of Jensen's flat. He was early and his hands were all sweaty. He was so nervous about meeting Jensen's mother. What if she doesn't like him?

But he gathered all his courage and hit the doorbell, after wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

A middle aged, but beautiful woman opened the door with a warm smile. 

Jared shook her hand and entered, that's when he noticed Jensen standing by the couch. 

The bottle green shirt was hugging his torso, outlining his perfect muscles. His hair was slightly ruffled, and Jared's hands itched to grab a handful.

Jared couldn't help but notice those green, evergreen forest canopy like eyes, in which he could just loose himself. And those pouty lips. Don't even start.

But sadly Jensen is completely straight so all Jared could do is fantasize about him and be grateful that Jensen is kind enough to be his friend.

So he got his heart under control and said "Hi".


	7. Chapter 7

"This is the best chicken, I have ever had... Mhmm... Wow", Jared moaned as he stuffed his mouth full of chicken.

Donna watched him with affection and Jensen smiled, saying "Umm... I made it".

"Seriously man if you keep cooking like this, I am never leaving... Oh god wow... This pie is heaven" Jared stuffed some pie.

He was eating everything together, chicken, pie, rice, soup. No order.

Donna laughed and patted Jared's bicep, "You are always welcome here, Jensen and I love having you over". 

_Jensen blushed, looking down at his own food. He does. If it's possible then he could just keep Jared with him, forever._

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ackles, for inviting me. I love mother's cooked meals" Jared stuffed some more pie in his mouth, and the filling dripped down his lips.

_Oh god, how much Jensen wanted to lick those sweet, yummy lips._

"Doesn't your mom cook?" Donna asked, and silence took over the dining table. 

Jensen looked at Jared, he noticed the colour drop in Jared's features. But before he could say anything Jared spoke up.

"She's uh... She's a socialite, so she stays very busy. Our cook Ellen cooks for me, her food is like mom's meal too" Jared shrugged and started stuffing again.

"Yeah, Mrs. Padalecki is a busy woman. Well you are always welcome to come back here. It's just Jensen and I so it feels good to have guests over" she said with a smile. 

Jensen smiled too but there was something in Jared's eyes, broken sad puppy dog eyes, that broke his heart. But he knew it wasn't Donna's fault, she didn't know about Jared's mother. Although Jared was smiling and eating, but Jensen noticed that he was missing his mom and her cooking. Jensen understood how he must be feeling, he could never imagine his life without his mama.

 

 

 

 

This type of cooking, the maternal behaviour, reminded Jared of Mary. He hadn't tasted such delicious food in years. Although Ellen was a good cook and was almost like a mother to him, but still there was something about Donna that filled his heart with warmth and affection.

But when Donna asked him about his mom, it just brought back all the memories. But he controlled his emotions and faked a smile, to cover up the sins of his father.

But the thing that he noticed was that Jensen looked equally upset. Jensen's face dropped, hearing this and he was about to say something. So Jared just decided to lighten the moment and just said that Sherri was a busy woman. 

Luckily the subject changed and they continued enjoying their food.

 

 

 

 

"Okay kids, have fun. Jensen don't stay up too late, bye boys" Donna said and left for her night shift.

"Bye" both boys waved her bye.

"So..." Jared said.

"So?" Jensen asked.

"It's kinda late, I should probably go" Jared said, looking down towards his feet. 

"Umm. It's almost ten p.m., I don't think you should go this late at night... I mean, it's not safe out there" Jensen said, scratching the back of his neck.

_Not safe my ass, his mom just left alone._

"So I can stay?" Jared's eyes lightened up.

"YES... I mean if you don't have anything better to do", please stay. Pleaseeee.

"You are the best thing, I wanna do" Jared winked.

Jensen punched his bicep, "Shut up jerk".

"Bitch", Jared said, grinning like an idiot.

Jensen threw a bitchface, and tried to hide the pinkness of his cheeks and the little twitch in his pants.

_If only Jared would do him. *sigh*_

"So you wanna watch TV? Or I could braid your hair?" Jensen said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? or we could make out" Jared grinned even more.

But this time Jensen didn't say anything, just turned on the TV and sprawled on the couch.

Jared sat next to him and they started watching doctor who repeats. 

Jensen didn't say anything else, it hurt too much.

_Why would Jared constantly flirt with him even though he doesn't mean it? Does he just enjoys playing with his heart and messing with his head? God his heart hurts. Son of a bitch wrecked his heart and soul._

Jensen just concentrated on the eleventh doctor as he used his screwdriver to solve all of his life's problems. 

 

 

 

 

_Why did Jensen get so quiet? Whenever Jared tried to make a move, or flirt, Jensen just shut him out. No doubt Jensen is homophobic, and Jared doesn't stand a chance._

Jared could hear the sound of his heart breaking, at the thought that he could never have Jensen. If only life was as easy as a TV show, and he could fix Jensen's homophobia with a stupid screwdriver. Sucks.

It felt like centuries, as they watched doctor who without saying a word. Each frustrated and pissed at the other.

Then suddenly Jared's phone buzzed.

_Chris: Dude, it's 11:30, I am sure your dinner is over, unless you have some after dinner plans. ;D wanna come over?_

_Jared: I am tired Chris, I just wanna sleep now._

_Chris: Seriously Jay, you are a buzz kill. Steve, Tom and I are gonna set up hidden cameras all over the pool, don't wanna miss those bikinis coming off. ;D :* Come over, it'd be fun._

_Jared: You guys have fun, I will see you tomorrow. :)_

_Chris: Seriously Padalecki, you know you could tell me if you are fucking your new girlfriend, just use a condom ;D and I promise you to keep my hands off of her. Scouts honor :D Unless she's Danneel or Lauren or Katie or or what's her name, oh yeah Cindy. ;D_

_Jared: -_- yeah like you could keep your hands off of any girl._

_Chris: Guilty. :P But dude come on. You are missing out all the fun, setting up hidden cameras is the best part of pool parties. God those bouncing breasts. *heart eyes*_

_Jared: Dude, you're a perv. :P_

_Chris: Ooo jealous much? ;D Don't worry Padalecki, you are and will always be my favourite. <3 Love you. :*_

_Jared: Yeah yeah, love you too. Bye. :)_

Jared put his phone on the side, and turned to watch TV, when Jensen spoke up.

"Jared if you have somewhere else to be, I don't wanna be the one to hold you back" _please don't go. Pleaseeee._

"What? Do you want me to go?" Jared asked. _Please let me stay, I wanna stay with you, close to you._

"What? No no. That's the last thing I want. I just... You looked busy on your phone, so I thought..." Jensen adjusted his glasses and looked down to his hands.

"Oh that? That was Chris being Chris" Jared snorted and laughed. "He wanted me to come over, and help them set up hidden cameras all over the pool, so that they could watch it over and over again, if someone's bikini came off" he shrugged.

"So... Do you?" Jensen asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Do I what?" Jared asked in confusion, not understanding what Jensen's asking. 

"Do you wanna watch...umm... naked woman? Jensen asked and adjusted his glasses again.

"What? Dude, eww no. You think I am a perv like them?" Jared shrivelled his nose and shrugged.

_Not a perv, but that doesn't make him gay either. Man this is so hard. Jensen felt like his head was gonna explode._

"It's late, I think we should sleep now" Jensen suggested.

"What? Like together?" Jared asked with slight hope in his heart. 

"What?" Jensen looked into his eyes, like he heard wrong.

"What? Nothing, uh couch or bed?" Jared asked quickly, trying to avoid what he just said. 

"You are too big for the couch, sleep in my bed. I will take the couch or mama's bed" Jensen said.

"Umm... Okay" Jared started to walk towards Jensen's bedroom but then turned halfway "It's not big enough for you either and if you don't mind, we could share? I mean, it's no big deal" Jared said with little to no amusement in his voice. It was like he was pissed at Jensen.

_No Big Deal. Jensen could hear his heart shatter at the sound of those three words. He swallowed to keep himself from bursting into tears. Sleeping together means nothing to Jared._

"Okay" Jensen nodded.

They took each side of Jensen's bed and slept as far as they could, trying not to scare the homophobic other. If only they knew.

 

 

 

 

 

"Boys, it's almost 9, don't you have a pool party to attend" Donna yelled, trying to wake up the boys, spooned against each other.

Jared had his hands across Jensen's waist and Jensen's back was pressed against Jared's chest. Jensen's head rested on Jared's arm and his ass was stuck to Jared's crotch. _When did that happen?_

Donna's voice, brought them back from their dreamland and when they realized the position they were in, both jumped as far as they could. 

Jared blinked and wiped his drool as Jensen rushed to the bathroom. Donna standing there confused. 

Jared got out of bed and said, "I should go home and get ready. Please tell Jensen that I will pick him up in an hour, then we will go to the party". Donna smiled and nodded, saying "Have breakfast with us". "Late already, thanks for the dinner" Jared said with a smile as he walked out of the flat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

 

 

_What the fuck? He was spooned against Jared, and mama caught him. Fuck. FUCK. How did he get in that position, anyways? Not that he was complaining. It felt so warm and safe, with Jared pressed against his back. But Jared jumped away, as soon as he noticed it. Jensen's heart ached at the thought of Jared despising being close to him. Fuckin' homophobic dick._

 

 

_As good as it felt, holding Jensen close to his heart, it hurt even more when Jensen jumped away from him. Why wouldn't he give Jared a chance, to show him how much he loves him? Jared adores Jensen, if only that homophobic asshole would understand._

 

 

 

They didn't talk much, in the car. Jared drove and Jensen stared out of the window. Both pissed at each other but neither willing to start a fight. Or talk.

 

 

 

The pool was filled with bikini girls and boys drooling over them.

"Jayyyyy" Chris jumped on Jared as soon as they reached the pool. "This is heaven, look Katie is checking you out", he said with an enormous grin.

"It sure is", Jared smirked and waved back at Katie, who uncrossed her legs and gently leaned back on the float, to expose her c-cups to Jared.

"Dude, you are so hitting that. Go get her tige... Ow what the fuck Gen? If I get a heart attack because of you sneaking up on me, I am gonna haunt your ass forever" Chris whined as Genevieve grabbed him by his ear.

"Yeah ghost or not, you haunt my ass anyways" Genevieve slapped Chris's rear. They bickered like an old married couple and Chris picked her up. He threw her in the water, hoping to see her bikini come off. Sadly it didn't, but that doesn't mean Chris wasn't gonna be a pain in her ass. He jumped after her, and started splashing water all over her.

Jensen stared as Jared just ignored him and jumped in the water, swimming closer to Katie. They were giggling and splashing water at each other and Jensen could feel his heart burning. _That fuckin' jerk. He hates Jared. How could he ever think that, that douchebag's flirting meant anything? He is just a flirt and a pervert and a dick who only likes pussy and big BIG fuckin' breasts._

Jensen's eyes watered and he ran towards the changing room.

He sat on a closed toilet seat, in one of the stalls and sobbed. God he can't stop his tears. He has never felt like this for anyone, how could he be so stupid to fall for someone so straight. He doesn't hate Jared, he hates himself for loving Jared. He couldn't breathe, it felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs.

 

 

 

Jensen wouldn't look at him, fine, but he did snuggle closer when Jared pulled him in his arms, last night. 

There was only one way to find out, what was going on in Jensen's head. He needed to play the jealousy card. If Jensen reacts, that means he could fuck that homophobia out of him and if Jensen doesn't react, well he is optimistic. He will keep trying. Not giving up on love just because an elephant called homophobia was in the room.

And it became easier when Katie, openly invited him towards her. He jumped in the pool and started splashing water at Katie, who obviously did the same. A few moments later, he turned to see Jensen's reaction, hoping to see jealousy.

But his excitement got dissipated when he saw Jensen wasn't there. He looked around, but Jensen was nowhere to be seen in the pool.

"Hey, did you see where Jensen went?" he asked Katie.

"Who?" she asked, but didn't bother for an answer and started pressing herself against Jared. Jared pushed her, trying to get away, so that he could find Jensen. 

"Hey Chris, did you see Jensen?" He asked as Chris was lifting Genevieve on his shoulders. He threw her into water and said "Yeah, I think I saw him going towards the changing room" he said and started lifting her up, again.

Jared swam towards the edge of the pool, as fast as he could and got out.

He rushed towards the changing room.

He entered, and closed the door gently. As the noise from outside faded, he could hear someone sobbing from inside one of the stalls.

He knocked, "Jensen? You okay?" he asked.

"GO AWAY" Jensen yelled and continued sobbing.

"Open the door Jen, tell me what's wrong. Did someone say something to you? Tell me and I will kick their asses" Jared said, banging on the door.

"Yeah, like you care. Just go Jared, go to your Katie or whatever" Jensen yelled and sobbed even harder. 

_What? Is Jensen really upset about Katie? Does this mean..._

Jared rested his head against the stall door and said "Katie means nothing to me, not in that way. She is just a friend, Jensen. Please believe me, open the door". 

Jensen didn't stop sobbing, "Yeah? then maybe it's Danneel or that Lauren. Go away Jared, go have fun with your girls, leave me alone". 

"It's neither of them, I don't love any of them. Please Jensen, let me in" Jared's eyes watered as he leaned against the door. What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid to believe that jealousy would work on sweet, innocent Jensen?

"Why are you here Jared? You are the last person I wanna see right now. Please go, don't make this harder on me" Jensen wiped his uncontrollable supply of tears.

"I love you".

"What?" Jensen's sobs halted as he tried to comprehend what he just heard.

"I am... in love with YOU Jensen. I love you" Jared repeated. "You can hit me if you want to, but please open the door" Jared literally begged. 

Slowly the knob turned and Jared took a step back, as the door opened.

"What?" Jensen asked again, looking up from his wet eyelashes and sore eyes. His nose and lips were red, and his pink cheeks made his freckles even more prominent. 

"What did you just say?" Jensen repeated.

Jared didn't bother answering, he just grabbed Jensen's face with both hands and pressed their lips together.


	8. INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,   
> How's it going?

I wanted to know if you are enjoying the story.  
I should tell you that, I am not planning angst or plotting or stuff like that in this story.  
It is purely romantic and cheesy.   
It will have beautiful, chick flick moments so be prepared.  
I hope you don't hate this story because I love it. :D  
Hehehe this is one of my best works.  
I have tried to include as much details as I possibly could.   
If you wanna give me suggestions, then feel free to let me know.  
Don't hate please.   
And leave comments and kudos, they make my day and encourage me to write more.  
Thank you very much for reading.  
I will post the next chapter soon.   
Love you all. :D <3

~~~Clara~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen jerked his eyes open.

It was the third time that night, that Jensen had this dream.

Jared grabbing him, kissing him, feeling him up. It's ecstatic.

Their cocks grinding against each other, only separated by their thin swimming trunks. He could still feel Jared's skin against himself.

Jared's hands roaming all over his body, his nipples. Oh god, he's gonna cum again.

Just the thoughts made him orgasmic and he came again. Poor guy has already changed his pants twice, but this time he just decided to give it up and lay there, covered in his own cum. 

He couldn't help but blush, remembering the events of the day before. 

Jared actually kissed him, it wasn't a dream or his imagination.

They were together, like _Together_ together.

He couldn't help but replay the changing room scene in his head, over and over again.

And now, even in his dreams, his mind was filled with the feelings of Jared's sweet, soft lips on his own. 

He brought his finger up to his lips, and gently touched them, savouring the sweet taste of Jared.

While his other hand, automatically reached down to his cum covered cock and started stroking.

Jared's memories got him half hard already and the teen hormones weren't doing anything to ease his pain.

He stroked harder as he gently glided his fingers over his lips. 

He came again. Embarrassingly early.

He had to bite his lips, to avoid himself from screaming Jared's name and giving his mama a heart attack.

His intense orgasm didn't let him fantasize about Jared anymore and soon, he drifted into slumber.

He can't wait for tomorrow.

_Never thought he would wait for Monday. It was only last Monday, when his mama had to bake him apple pie to cheer him up, and now..._

_He couldn't wait for the night to end, just so he could see his beloved Jared again, on their first brunch date._

This was gonna be the best summer ever.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared was still basking in endorphins. He didn't get a minute of sleep. No matter how many times he jerked off, he just didn't seem to pass out. 

The only thing in his mind was that Jensen kissed him back.

He was terrified at first, when he crashed their lips together. Jensen tensed up for a moment but then relaxed under Jared's touch.

Jared expected to get a punch from _very straight_ Jensen, but instead he kissed him back.

Jared's heart felt like it was gonna blow up, when Jensen gently grabbed his biceps and pressed their bodies together.

Jared couldn't help but push Jensen against the stall door and kiss him senseless.

It was a passionate, yet closed mouthed kiss at first, but then he wanted more.

Jensen's cooperation tickled his horny side and he started licking Jensen's lips. 

And to make things worse, Jensen complied and opened his mouth.

Jared's heart _and cock_ was burning with desire, as he shoved his tongue down Jensen's throat.

He suckled on Jensen's tongue and swirled his tongue all around Jensen's mouth. He traced every single part of Jensen's sinful mouth.

Jensen being so submissive and responsive wasn't helping Jared control himself, at all. 

He pressed Jensen against the door and just took pleasure from Jensen's mouth. 

He was stuck to Jensen's body, from tongue to toe. Hard cocks, only covered by thin swim trunks, pressed against each other as he rubbed against him to get some more friction.

Jensen's bare chests, grinding against his own. He couldn't help but release Jensen's face and trail his hands downwards to feel Jensen up.

He touched Jensen's body, tracing those biceps covered with baby soft skin.

Then his fingers reached Jensen's nipples, they were hard and perky and god did Jensen just moan in his mouth. 

Jared couldn't hold it anymore, he came wetting his and Jensen's trunks as he pulled back. 

"I am sorry, uh I ruined your trunk" Jared said, scratching his back. 

"What? No it was me. I ruined your trunk" Jensen said, looking confused.

Both stared into each other's eyes, not knowing who came first. Their mixed cum, sticking their trunks to their softening dicks. 

"So..." Jensen said nervously.

"So..." Jared mirrored.

Awkward silence.

"Does this mean, we're... Together, like for real?" Jared asked. Please say yes. Pleaseeee.

"I guess but are you okay with being gay? I mean I am not sure if I want my mama to know yet" Jensen said, looking down.

"Well, my friends will be okay whether I am gay or straight. Chris, Steve, Tom and Chad are very supportive. Jeff will love me no matter what. Alastair would have been a problem, but not anymore. And my parents don't really care, so I am good. But I understand about your mama. So if you want, we could keep this a secret for now" Jared suggested.

Jensen couldn't be more relieved, his face lightened up, seeing how supportive Jared is.

There was nothing Jared wanted more, than to tell the entire school that Jensen Ackles was his. But he needed to have patience, he didn't wanna ruin Jensen's relationship with his mama. Jared really liked Donna, she was a mother he haven't had in years. He wouldn't do anything to break her heart, so he was willing to keep it a secret, for now. Good things come to those, who wait.

 

 

 

 

Jared showered and got ready for their brunch date. He hasn't been so excited to eat in, forever.

This was the first time in his entire life when he actually wanted to be close to someone. He never felt this way with any girl, or guy. He felt so excited, yet comfortable around Jensen that maybe finally he was ready to get... intimate.

But he didn't wanna act too desperate, and he was known to do stupid stuff when he's hungry. So he decided to eat something, before brunch.

He came down to the kitchen and Ellen served him scrambled eggs and milk. 

He started stuffing as Ellen watched him, lovingly.

"You're in a good mood" Ellen teased with a smirk.

"Wha...? Wha mes ya say tha?" He said with a mouth full of eggs.

"I don't know, you look uh... happy, glowing" Ellen shrugged, smirk still plastered on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said, but the unconscious stretch of his lips gave it away. 

"Alright, whatever you say kid" she patted his bicep and got back to work.

 

 

 

Jared was still eating when the landline rang.

Ellen picked it up.

_Ellen: Hello?_

_Donna: Ma'am we would like you to come down to the hospital._

_Ellen: Why? Is everything okay?_

_Donna: It's Mrs. Padalecki, she has had an accident._

_Ellen: What? Oh my god, is she okay?_

_Donna: We can't say yet, just come down as soon as you can._

Ellen hung up and rushed to grab her coat.

"What is it? What happened?" Jared asked, worry taking over his voice.

"It's your mom, she has had an accident. We need to go now" she said.

Jared and Ellen rushed to the hospital as soon as they could.

They walked to Donna at the reception desk to ask her.

"Is she okay?" They both asked in worry.

"Dr. Padalecki and Dr. Rhodes are trying their best, but she needs blood. Her blood type is AB- which is very rare, we don't have any in the blood banks. Although we have made some calls, but I doubt it'll be here on time" Donna said.

"My blood type is AB-, take mine" Jared offered, without any second thoughts.

"Okay, come with me" Jared followed Donna to the pathology department and got his blood tested.

It was confirmed to be AB- but his haemoglobin wasn't that high. But it was still enough for him to donate blood. So they informed Dr. Padalecki.

They prepared for the transfusion and Jared went into the operation theatre, without any doubts or second thoughts in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

The transfusion was successful and Sherri came out of critical condition. The doctors assured that after a few weeks of full bed rest, she would be fine.

Jared was suggested rest for a couple of days as well and was prescribed some iron tablets, because his haemoglobin was already down.

He decided to get out of the hospital bed and go home, and sleep, when Dr. Padalecki entered his room.

Jared froze when he entered. It was such a foreign feeling to have his father in the same room as he is. So he avoided eye contact and looked down.

"Jared, I wanted to say thank you. What you did was... Really I appreciate it" Gerald said, looking down as well, trying to avoid his son's innocent face.

"You don't have to thank me sir, you took me in, gave me food and clothes. This is the least I could do" Jared said. 

Gerald's eyes watered hearing this, he didn't know what to say to that. He didn't deserve a son like that.

So Gerald just walked to Jared and pulled him in for a hug.

Jared was dumbstruck, not understanding what happened. His father was... hugging him? And from his breathing it felt like he was silently sobbing, burying his face in his son's neck. 

"Please call me dad, son. I don't know how to begin to apologize to you, for the way, I have treated you. Please give me another chance son, this time I promise to be a better dad" Gerald pleaded, still holding Jared close.

Jared's eyes watered, he couldn't believe that his... his dad was hugging him and apologizing.

He slowly raised his arms and wrapped it around his father's waist. "Thank you... Dad" Jared said, still confused and overwhelmed.

"Thank you son, now lets go get something to eat. You need to get your strength back" Gerald guided Jared towards the hospital canteen and Jared followed, still processing their new found relationship and holding back tears. 

"So how's everything going?" Gerald asked, while eating chicken soup with Jared at the canteen.

"Good, I guess. I am in the football team and recently I was chosen to be the captain. Studies are going fine as well" Jared said, taking another sip of his soup.

Gerald felt ashamed of the fact that how little he knows about his son's life. 

"What are your aspirations? You have thought about college?" Gerald asked.

"I wanna go to Princeton and study Law. And now that I am the football team captain, with a 4.0, I think I can get a scholarship" Jared said.

Gerald couldn't be prouder at how smart and athletic his son is. "Well, you don't need to worry about scholarship, I am willing to pay whatever it costs. Just like I pay for your brother" Gerald said with a small smile.

Jared didn't know what to say to that, "Thank you sir... Dad, but I don't wanna bother you".

"Nonsense, you are my son and I am so proud of you. You deserve the best" Gerald said with a warm smile.

Jared smiled back, a bit reluctantly, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

They were done eating and Jared decided to head home.

He said goodbye to Donna and drove back home with Ellen.

 

 

 

 

Jensen waited at the Harvelle's cafe. Jo got him a cup of coffee, but she didn't know that Jensen was waiting for Jared so she did tell him. 

Jensen waited two hours for Jared to show up, filling his stomach with refills of coffee.

 _Did Jared change his mind? Was that a one time thing? Did Jared do this to just screw with his head? Did Jared lie, when he said he loves him?_

There were a million questions in Jensen's head and his heart started to ache. He needed to get out of that cafe, he needed to get as far as he could. Away from Jared, away from everything.

So he just left.

Jared reached home and decided to check if Jensen came to the cafe. He needed to apologize and explain everything.

Jensen didn't have a phone yet, so Jared couldn't call him.

He went to the cafe and asked Jo if Jensen was here.

"Yeah, he was here. His date bailed on him or something, he stormed out like fifteen minutes ago" Jo said.

Jared felt bad, he should've come straight to the cafe after the transfusion. Jensen got upset without knowing the truth.

_What if Jensen thinks that yesterday was a lie? What if he thinks it was a one time thing?_

Jared walked out of the cafe and got into his car. He went straight to Jensen's apartment.

There was no one there.

Donna was obviously at the hospital and Jensen didn't come home.

Jared started worrying, but there was one more place he needed to check.

He drove straight to that place, hoping _praying_ that his darling was there. 

He drove to school.

The classrooms were locked, but that's not where he was expecting to find his soul mate.

He ran to the staircase and climbed upstairs, to the terrace.

To their secret spot.

He opened the terrace door and walked discretely towards the water tank, being careful not to startle the crying baby squirrel.

A little smile of amusement covered his lips, as he saw Jensen crying for him. If only Jensen knew how much he loves him.

He climbed the tank, soundlessly and hugged Jensen from behind. _So much for trying not to startle the baby squirrel._

Jensen struggled and pushed him away, but Jared's hold was much more stronger. 

"Let me go" Jensen tried to free himself from the big moose's grip.

"Never" Jared said in a low, sexy voice as he nuzzled his neck. Jensen felt tickles as Jared's breath spread warmth on his neck. 

"Gimme a chance to explain, please" Jared requested, still gripping him tight.

"There is nothing to explain, you lied to me. You bailed on me after making me fall hopelessly in love with you" another teardrop escaped his eyes.

"What?" Jared asked.

"What?" Jensen asked in confusion.

"You? Did you just say that you are hopelessly in love with me" Jared asked, a shit eating grin threatening to cover his features. 

"No" Jensen adjusted his glasses, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh no no... I am not letting you deny it. You said it" Jared teased.

"I hate you, jerk" Jensen pouted.

"I love you too, bitch" Jared gently removed Jensen's glasses and kissed his tears.

"I love you more than you can ever know" Jared said and pulled Jensen in, for a deep and passionate closed mouthed kiss. 

He pulled away after a while and said "Give me another chance, I will make it up to you". 

Jensen pouted, "Well you will have to try harder".

Jared laughed "Alright princess, I will take you on a candlelight dinner, where they would play chick flick music and maybe we will slow dance as well".

Jensen punched his bicep and said "And ice cream after that".

"You got it princess, now gimme another kiss" Jared said and pulled him in for another kiss.

This time, not so closed mouthed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jensen!!! :D <3

It's payday, finally.

Now Donna can get Jensen that surprise gift, she has been meaning to.

A cellphone.

Jensen is the only teenager, who doesn't have his own phone, and Donna is gonna change that fact.

Her day was over, and before heading home she decided to go to the mall and get a, within budget phone for Jensen. 

She bought a stylish, yet cheap phone that supported WhatsApp. 

Although she wanted to buy him an iPhone, but that was way above her budget. So she settled for a cheap phone. 

She knew, Jensen would be delighted, seeing a new phone. 

 

 

It's Jared's pay day too. 

And now that Gerald offered to pay for college, Jared doesn't have to save anymore. 

So he decided to give the love of his life, a special night. 

Jared is totally hooked up on loosing his virginity, tonight.

He couldn't afford fancy hotels and they could never have sex in either's house, unless they wanna give their parents a heart attack. 

So Jared booked a room, in a cheap motel, just outskirts of town. 

He is gonna fuck Jensen good, until his legs were shaking and the neighbours knew his name. 

He is gonna be so good, that Jensen would never realize that Jared is still a virgin.

 

 

 

 

It was payday and Jensen was sprawled on the couch.

Yesterday, he was so mad at Jared for bailing on their brunch, but today, he couldn't love him more.

Jared was so understanding and considerate of his step mother, the woman who never cared for him. Jared was ready to bleed for her. 

Jensen couldn't be prouder. 

Jensen was happy that this incident improved Jared's relationship with his father.

Jared deserves all the love in this world, including his father's.

Now that things were coming together, Jared doesn't have to work his ass off anymore.

 

Life was getting better.

 

Today his mama was gonna get her salary, so maybe they could go out for dinner. 

It's been ages. They never went out for dinner, after papa died. They could never afford it. 

But now things were different, probably they could spare some money and indulge in restaurant food.

The doorbell rang.

Jensen got up to open the door.

It was mama.

"Hey baby" Donna said with a bright smile. 

She looked so much prettier nowadays, her stress marks and dark circles were gone. Her skin got that healthy pink shade back. 

"Hey mama, how was your day?" He asked with a smile.

"Good, good. I got my salary today" she said, winking at Jensen.

"I know, I was just thinking, if we could spare some money and go out for dinner?" He asked.

Donna unconsciously stretched her lips into a smirk, "We would soon, but first I thought you would want something".

Jensen slightly tilted his head and looked at her in confusion "What?".

Donna pulled out a small gift, wrapped in silver colour wrap, and gave it to Jensen.

Jensen took it, his eyes wide with surprise, and started unwrapping it. He couldn't wait to find out what his mama got him. Excitement pooling in his stomach, since he wasn't expecting any gifts.

His jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide, as he saw the gift was a friggin' phone.

Donna couldn't control her affectionate chuckles, as she saw Jensen's shocked expression.

"Ma.. Is this? Oh god this must be so expensive. You shouldn't have, ahh" Jensen screamed and grabbed his mama tight, for a hug.

"I knew you'd like it" Donna smiled in Jensen's shoulder. 

"Like it? I fuckin' love it. Thank you mama" he hugged tighter.

"Watch your mouth" Donna said, with zero anger in her voice. She hugged him back, even tighter.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too" Jensen pulled away and pecked Donna's cheek. 

Then he excitedly hopped to his room, to call Jared on his new phone. 

On the phone.

_Jared: Hello?_

_Jensen: Hey boyfriend! Guess who got a new phone._

_Jared: Jensen? Oh my god really?_

_Jensen: Yup really. You wanna meet up and try out the new features?_

_Jared: Actually there's something I need to do tonight. I'll call you later okay?_

_Jensen: Oh okay._

Jensen felt like Jared wasn't that excited about his new phone.

But he shrugged off that feeling and went to the kitchen, to help his mama cook dinner.

 

 

 

After dinner, they were sprawled on the couch, watching Downton Abbey, when the doorbell rang.

Jensen got up to get the door.

"Hey, Jay! What are you doing here?" Jensen asked, seeing Jared at the door.

"Hey Jared", Donna waved from the couch.

Jared smiled sweetly and said, "Donna, can I steal Jensen for tonight. We're having a boys night out, if that's ok".

"Sure, have fun boys" Donna smiled.

Jensen waved his mama goodbye and walked out with Jared.

"So, boys night out? Where are we going? Are Chris, Steve and Tom coming as well?" Jensen asked, opening the car door and entering shotgun.

Jared started the car.

"Actually, it's more like a boys night in" Jared said, a grin threatening to take over his features.

Jensen looked confused, as Jared continued "We're going to a motel" and winked at Jensen.

"Umm why?" Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow, questioningly.

_How dumb could this kid be?_

"Seriously? Dude I... I just wanna" Jared trailed off, as Jensen looked clueless.

"I wanna... urrrgg... I wanna have sex with you" Jared almost screamed.

Jensen was dumbstruck.

He quickly turned his face, to see the moving buildings, outside the window.

_Sex?_

S.E.X

Jensen felt like he couldn't breathe.

Have sex with Jared.

SEX WITH JARED.

Breathe, breathe easy. Control your panic attack.

Jensen started breathing heavily and Jared noticed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We don't have to do anything tonight, if you don't want to okay? We could just cuddle" Jared said with a reassuring smile and a hand on Jensen's knee.

Jensen felt so relieved, he nodded and released the breath.

_He has never had sex before. Not only was he a virgin to gay sex, but he has never ever fucked a girl either. Jared obviously has fucked plenty, he had loads of lovers before Jensen. What if Jared found out and made fun of that little fact? What if Jared thought he was a looser?_

Jensen avoided eye contact with Jared, the entire ride. He just stared out of the window and felt pathetic over his own virginity. 

Jared glanced a few times over to Jensen, but didn't say anything. He kept driving.

_Maybe this was a mistake, he should've planned a simple dinner and movie from the beginning and not drop the sex bomb. Hope it's not too late. But what if Jensen thinks, he is some kind of perv, who just wants to get laid? Oh god, did he fuck up his relationship? But he is sixteen already and he has never felt this attached to anyone in his entire life. He just wants to loose his virginity to the love of his life, his Jensen. What if Jensen found out that Jared has never had sex with anyone, not even girls? Would Jensen find him creepy?_

Actually Jared wasn't very comfortable with having sex either, but if he didn't initiate, then Jensen would think that he is a coward. He just hoped that Jensen wouldn't find out that he is still a virgin. 

Jensen's denial made him feel bad, but a bit relieved as well. Maybe Jensen has never had sex with a boy either. But he shouldn't sound desperate, otherwise Jensen might find out that Jared hasn't had sex with anyone. 

So dinner and movie it is.

Jared took Jensen to a Chinese joint.

They sat on the stools near the counter and ordered their dinner.

Jensen has already eaten, so he just ordered chicken soup, whereas Jared ordered noodles with chicken manchurian. 

They ate in silence, neither had the courage to start a conversation.

After eating, they went to a nearby theatre and decided to watch the new star wars movie.

They didn't speak there either.

During the movie, Jared's phone buzzed.

_Chris: Dude, beach house._

_Jared: Dude, seriously not in the mood._

_Chris: Fuck you Jay, you are coming with, no questions asked._

_Jared: Seriously man I gotta study for finals._

_Chris: Which is months away. Dude either you are coming willingly, or we are kidnapping you._

_Jared: Fine. But can Jensen come?_

_Chris: Sure whatever. We're leaving this weekend._

Jared turned to look at Jensen who was too caught up on star wars.

"Umm... You wanna go to Chris's beach house with me and my friends?" Jared asked, reluctantly. A small part of him was expecting Jensen to reject this as well.

This was the first real thing he spoke after the 'sex incident'.

"Yes, okay" Jensen said then turned his attention back to the movie.

"Okay" Jared said, biting his lower lip.

Jensen said yes. Oh god yes.

 

 

They weren't speaking much. Is Jared pissed at him, because he showed reluctance when Jared asked for sex? If only Jared would ask him again, he would say yes in a jiffy.

If he wasn't such a coward, he would ask Jared. But now it's too late.

Jensen stared blankly on the screen, kicking himself in his mind for saying no, when Jared broke his self loathing thoughts. 

Jensen hoped _prayed_ that Jared would ask again about sex but instead Jared asked about beach. There was no way Jensen was denying him now, so he agreed with more excitement than he anticipated.

 

 

 

Jared thought, maybe Jensen would deny, especially now that he thought Jared's a perv. But Jensen agreed.

Jared bit his lips, to hide his excitement. Jensen still trusts him. Trusts him enough to go on a beach trip with him.

Oh god, how is he gonna keep his hands off of Jensen's sexy, well toned body. 

The movie ended and they walked out of the theatre, towards the car.

Both got in and sat there without speaking anything.

A few moments later, Jared broke the awkward silence. "We don't have to go to the motel, I will take you home" Jared started the car.

_No. No please. I wanna stay with you. Have sex with you. Please let me._

Both were screaming internally, but neither said anything and Jared started driving. 

They reached the staff quarters and Jared stopped the car.

Jensen didn't wanna go home. He wanted Jared to bend him over the hood and fuck him senseless. Why the fuck did he say no in the first place? If only he agreed, then maybe they would have been fucking like horny bunnies, right now.

And Jared offered cuddling as well, but because of his lack of response and stupid judgement, he is back home.

He is never loosing his virginity. 

He will die virgin.

"Jensen? Hey, you okay?" Jared gently moved Jensen's shoulder. 

"Look I am sorry okay, I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted to have uh. I won't bother you about it anymore, okay? You have nothing to be worried about. I hope we can still be best friends?" Jared asked. Please say yes. Pleaseeee.

Jensen stared at him, with his mouth open.

Friends?

Are you fuckin' kidding me?

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" Jensen eyes watered but he blinked back his tears.

"No, no way dude. I just, I am giving you space to adjust. You clearly don't wanna have sex with me, so I thought I should just let you go" Jared said, looking down, with slight heartbreak and frustration in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? I... I panicked because... Look if there is anyone I wanna have sex with, it's you" Jensen said quickly, then he started adjusting his glasses and looked down in embarrassment.

"Then why don't you?" Jared asked, looking away from Jensen.

"Because I am a virgin damnit. Not just boys. I never fucked girls either. I have never had sex with anyone" Jensen practically screamed.

Jared's jaw dropped and he stared at Jensen with shocked eyes.

Hot, super hot, gorgeous Jensen never had sex with anyone? How is that possible?

"You wanna laugh? Laugh. But it's the truth" Jensen said. 

That's it, he couldn't control anymore and teardrops escaped his eyes. Jensen started sobbing.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to. Jensen please don't cry, darling please" Jared pulled Jensen in for a hug and tried to console him.

"I thought you didn't wanna have sex with me. Actually I am not that comfortable with it either, but someday I wanna have sex with you" Jared said and Jensen looked up in confusion.

"I am a virgin too, both genders. I asked you because I thought, maybe you would think I am a coward if I didn't. I wanna have sex with you but probably it's too soon" Jared said, rubbing Jensen's back.

"What? But you had so many girlfriends?" Jensen asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but I never had sex with any of them. It never felt right" Jared said honestly, while Jensen stared in shock. 

Jensen was having a hard time believing that Jared, who looked like a Greek god, was a virgin.

"I love you Jen, I can't imagine my life without you. So we will take it at a pace, we're both comfortable with" Jared said then kissed the top of Jensen's head.

Jensen couldn't be more relieved, he couldn't imagine a life without Jared either. Or a life where they are just friends, not anymore.

Jensen pulled away from the hug and brought their lips together. It was a long, open mouthed, passionate kiss that lasted for an eternity. 

Jensen got out of the car and waved Jared goodbye. 

He happily went inside his apartment, hoping to see Jared again, the next day.

Jared drove towards his home. The night didn't go as he planned, but now he felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his chest. He felt relieved.

In future, when they finally decide to have sex, there will be no secrets. Just the two of them, loosing their virginities to each other.


	11. INTERMISSION

Okay guys, I need your opinion.

Do you want Jared and Jensen to have sex now or do you want them to wait till they are older? Like when they are eighteen or when they graduate?

This story will proceed based on your choice, so choose wisely.

*Sex this weekend?  
OR  
*Fluffy romance till they graduate?

And leave comments and kudos...  
They encourage me to write. :D  
Thank you for reading. :3

Love you all. <3

~~~Clara~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Downton Abbey.

Jensen was lying on bed that night. 

He was wide awake. No matter how much he tried, slumber couldn't claim him.

He was still regretting his decision of not responding to Jared.

He wanted this, he has been dreaming about this. Then why the hell did he freeze when it came to actually doing it? Or at least talking about it?

Probably he is still not mature enough for that.

Jensen tried to get rid of the uncomfortable thoughts and decided to pass time on his phone.

He pulled out his awesome new phone and saved all the phone numbers. 

He texted Cas and Charlie to let them know that this was his number. 

 

 

 

 

Next morning was pretty much normal.

He was feeling a bit better after sleeping.

Jared and he parted ways in smooth terms, and they kissed each other goodbye as well. So things were gonna be okay.

His mama already left for work, and he was alone. So he decided to watch some TV, before starting on cooking and cleaning.

He was watching last night's Doctor who repeats when his phone buzzed.

_Jared: Good morning boyfriend. :*_

_Jensen: Good morning darling. <3_

_Jared: So, whatcha doin today?_

_Jensen: Nothing just gonna do household work. What about you?_

_Jared: I was hoping if I could come over and help you with household work. ;D_

_Jensen: That won't be necessary._

_Jared: Don't worry I won't ask you for sex. Learned it the hard way. :(_

 

Jensen felt embarrassed and ashamed for a while, he didn't know how to respond to that.

 

_Jensen: I am sorry for overreacting. :(_

_Jared: You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have been so impatient. The thing is, all my friends have had sex, but I am still a virgin. And finally I felt like you are the one. I should've had patience. We are meant to be, there is no need to rush into things. And clearly neither of us is ready for it so, we should just go back to the way it was._

_Jensen: You have no idea, how relieved I am. I couldn't sleep well last night, because of this._

_Jared: Me neither, clearly neither of us is ready for this. :P_

_Jensen: I agree. I would love to go back to the way it was. :)_

_Jared: Cool, so see you on Saturday. ;)_

 

 

 

 

 

Jared was glad, this issue was solved and everything was fine between them.

He decided to go down and see what was there for breakfast.

Ellen made sandwiches for Sherri and offered some to Jared as well.

"So you eat your breakfast, while I go and give these sandwiches to your mom, at the hospital. She hates hospital food" Ellen said to Jared and was about to leave, when her phone buzzed. 

On the phone.

_Ellen: Jo, wassup?_

_Jo: Okay, we are out of cheese. The delivery man is sick and the diner is houseful. I can't go, so you have to._

_Ellen: Jo, honey you'll have to manage without me, I have to deliver sandwiches to the hospital._

_Jo: I don't care, we need cheese now._

 

Jo hung up.

 

"Is everything okay?" Jared asked, seeing the worried expression on Ellen's face.

"Yeah, it's just that Jo is out of cheese and the delivery guy is sick, so she wants me to go and get it. But I have to get these sandwiches to your mom" she said, resting her hands on her hips.

"I can take the sandwiches to her, you go fix your cheese problem" Jared offered with a smile.

"Aww you are a darling. Thanks" she handed the lunchbox to Jared and left.

Jared finished his breakfast quickly, then grabbed the lunchbox and his car keys to go to the hospital.

 

 

 

 

It was the first time he was seeing Sherri, after the transfusion incident. 

He was a bit nervous to see her, specially now, since his relationship with his father has improved. He didn't know how Sherri would react to that.

Probably, if he is lucky enough, Sherri would be asleep when he enters her room. He could quietly place the lunchbox on the bedside table and leave.

He entered the hospital and saw Jensen's mom at the reception.

"Hey Jared, how are you? Hope you are not feeling any weaknesses after the transfusion" Donna asked in concern.

"No, no I am fine Donna, thanks. I just came here to deliver some sandwiches to mom, since Ellen couldn't make it" Jared replied with a reassuring smile.

"Aww such a good kid you are" Donna smiled and got back to her work.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared walked to Sherri's room.

He was not lucky.

Sherri wasn't asleep.

She was surfing through TV channels when Jared entered her room.

Jared avoided eye contact and placed the lunchbox on the bedside table. 

But when he turned to leave, Sherri spoke.

"These are your manners?" 

Jared froze on his way out.

_What now? He didn't say anything. He quietly placed the tiffin and was trying to make himself scarce. What did he do now, to get his manners questioned?_

Jared slowly turned, keeping his eyes locked on the floor and said "I am sorry ma'am, I won't bother you. I just came to deliver your lunchbox" and turned back to leave.

"Wait".

Jared froze again.

"Seriously Jared, I have been waiting all this time for you to come and see me and now that you are here, you don't even ask if I am okay" Sherri said.

Jared turned quickly and started apologizing "I didn't mean to, I am sorry. How are you?".

"Better now, since my son is here to check up on me" Sherri smiled.

Jared's face lightened up, "What? Jeff's here?", he asked curiously, a smile threatening to take over his features. 

He couldn't wait to see his big brother, it's been so long.

"Oh god Jared, I heard you are a straight A student, but you are so stupid" Sherri said with a slight smirk.

Jared's smile faded and he tilted his head slightly, in confusion, trying to figure out what's happening and where is Jeff.

Sherri burst into laughter, at his confused puppy dog look and said "It's you dumbass, I am better now because you are here".

Jared still couldn't process what she was saying and dumbly asked, "What?".

Sherri stopped laughing and gestured him to come closer.

Jared reluctantly moved close to her and stood beside her bed. 

To his shock, Sherri grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to her lips. She kissed his palms and said "I am so sorry son, the way I treated you. I don't deserve your kindness. What you did for me, my own son didn't. Please forgive me son" Sherri said. 

Jared's eyebrows furrowed in confusion hearing this, he could feel Sherri's tears wetting his palm. 

He could feel his eyes watering as well.

_Such an emotional baby moose._

"I did what I had to, they couldn't find your blood type" Jared said, swallowing back a sob.

"No, they did find it. Jeff has my blood type but he was too busy, he didn't have time to save his own mom's life". More teardrops escaped Sherri's eyes as Jared stood there in shock.

"What? But the doctors said that there wasn't enough time, you needed blood immediately. They couldn't wait for Jeff" Jared said, trying to understand the situation.

"Your dad called Jeff and asked him to come soon, but Jeff said he was too busy. He clearly denied that he would come here. Guess I haven't been a good mother to him either. Your dad couldn't bare it and told others that I don't have much time. But by some miracle, you offered and saved my life, when my own son denied" Sherri grabbed Jared's waist and buried her face in his stomach. She started sobbing hard.

Jared wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her close. He couldn't control his own tears, rolling down his cheeks. 

"You have been more of a son to me than my own son" she hugged him tighter.

"Please call me mom, son" she pulled away and looked up at Jared with teary eyes.

"Yes... mom" Jared said, and Sherri pulled him in, again for a bear hug.

 

 

 

 

 

They had sandwiches together and talked about everything, school, friends.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk and wink.

Jared shrugged in embarrassment, if only he could say that he has a boyfriend. 

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. But I know, a guy like you, must be dating the cheerleading captain, right?" She grinned, getting a smile from Jared.

_Jensen is way prettier than any cheerleading captain._

They spent the morning together and talked about their likes and dislikes.

Sherri noticed that Jared loved talking about his best friend, Jensen a lot. So she asked if she could meet him.

"Your friend, Jensen sounds interesting, I would love to meet him" Sherri said.

"Yeah, sure. His mom is the receptionist here, I could ask him to come" Jared agreed.

"Good, I can't wait" she smiled and hugged Jared, one more time, before he left.

Sherri noticed how Jared shrugged when she asked about girls, and how his face lightened up when they talked about Jensen.

There was something going on between Jared and Jensen, but she wouldn't ask anything directly unless Jared tells her. 

She just hoped that someday Jared would trust her enough to include her in his secrets. She would be nothing but supportive.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared walked out of the hospital after waving Donna goodbye. 

He couldn't believe the sudden turn of events in his life.

First his father and now his step mother.

He needs to see Jensen, he needs to talk about these things.

So he turned his car towards the staff quarters.

Jensen was done cleaning and cooking, and was now relaxing on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Hey boyfriend, come on in" Jensen welcomed Jared with a smile.

"I need to talk" Jared said, with his serious face on.

Jensen's eyebrows furrowed watching Jared's expression, "Is everything alright?" he asked, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Jeff... Sherri said... Sherri had time, doctors lied. Jeff didn't wanna come" Jared burst into tears again, remembering Sherri's teary face.

"Jay, what happened?" Jensen hugged him close and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"Jeff denied to give blood to Sherri, so dad felt ashamed of his son and said that Sherri doesn't have much time and they couldn't wait for Jeff" Jared sobbed in Jensen's neck. 

"Sherri apologized to me for her past behaviour and said that I saved her life when her own son didn't" Jared sobbed harder.

Jensen's eyes filled with tears as well, he couldn't see the love of his life crying.

"You are a good son Jay, you are the most amazing human being I have ever seen. I am glad Sherri knows it too" he hugged Jared tight and tried to comfort him. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I am disappointed" Jared said after hours of silence. They were watching TV, snuggled on the couch, when Jared brought it up. 

"I can't believe Jeff would let his mom die" Jared said, with a shrug of disbelief.

"Well, I know it must be hard to believe, since you love your brother. But just think about it Jay, it's been days since Sherri's accident and Jeff never came. I think Sherri is telling the truth" Jensen said, looking into Jared's eyes.

Jensen knew Jared believes it, he just doesn't wanna doubt his brother. But the truth is the truth. 

"My head hurts, I don't wanna talk about it anymore" Jared said and snuggled closer to Jensen.

They held each other close and watched Lady Mary fix Lady Edith's life by setting her up with Lord Bertie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my awesome reader, evave2 for the idea. :)

Jared was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was 2:36 am, and he was still wide awake. 

_How could Jeff do this?_

_Sherri has always been so nice to Jeff._

_How could someone let their mom die?_

_It was just blood donation. If he had a chance of saving Mary, he could have given every last drop of his blood. He would give his life, just so his mommy could live._

_Jeff can't do that._

_He knows Jeff loves his mother. There is no way he could deny donating blood to his mom._

Jared picked up his phone and dialled his big brother's number at 2:41 am.

Few rings later.

On the phone.

_Jeff: Jay? Everythin oka...? *yawn*_

_Jared: Why did you say no?_

_Jeff: Wha...?_

_Jared: Why didn't you come here to donate blood to mom?_

_*sleep gone*_

_Jeff: Jay, I couldn't man. I just..._

_Jared: WHAT JEFF? MOM WAS DYING AND YOU DIDN'T COME. WHY?_

_Jeff: Jared please understand._

_Jared: Make me understand._

_*silence*_

_Jeff: I... I have syphilis._

_Jared: What? Oh god, are you okay?_

_Jeff: Yeah. Yeah, I am getting my treatments but I can't donate blood man. Please don't tell mom._

_Jared: Dude, mom thinks you don't care about her. She is heartbroken. Call her._

_Jeff: How can I Jay? Do you think mom would understand this? She will just think I am an immature, careless boy who fucked some random whore without protection._

_Jared: Well you did, didn't you?_

_Jeff: Come on, you really think I would do that?_

_Jared: I don't know what to think._

_Jeff: Jay, I am in a relationship with a girl, I met here. She is a classy med student and we really found a connection. Her ex boyfriend cheated on her and got her infected before she broke up with him. Then we got together and I got infected too._

_Jared: But what about mom, she will feel better if you told her the truth. She is very upset, she thinks you don't care._

_Jeff: Jay, I don't think she will understand man. She is an extremely ambitious woman. She wants me to be a successful and responsible man who makes the right decisions._

_Jared: She will. I don't think she is the same person as she was before the accident._

_Jeff: What do you mean?_

_Jared: She talked to me, so nicely. She accepted me as her son._

_Jeff: You're kidding?_

_Jared: I am not. She is so heartbroken that she thinks she is a terrible mother and that she couldn't even get your love. She thinks that you hate her so much that you let her die._

_Jeff: You really think she would understand?_

_Jared: I do Jeff. She loves you._

_Jeff: Well... Okay, I will see what I can do._

_Jared: Okay._

_Jeff: Oh Jay?_

_Jared: Yeah?_

_Jeff: Thanks little brother, for saving mom's life._

_Jared: You get well soon._

_Jeff: Yeah._

 

 

 

 

 

It's Saturday and Chris couldn't wait to go to the beach house.

They were gonna take Chad's and his car for six boys and four girls. 

_Oh how much fun it would be to see Danneel in a bikini. *sigh*_

_Danneel's breasts were his favourite, they were huge and bounced when she played in water._

_No matter what happens, he is gonna fuck Danneel this weekend. Well if not Danneel then at least Katie or Lauren will do too._

_Oh god Lauren! Lauren! Lauren and her breasts! Lauren and her English accent!_

_Oh Aphrodite, please let those bikinis come off._

His prayer was interrupted when his phone buzzed.

On the phone.

_Chris: Jay! The love of my life! You ready for the beach house? :3_

_Jared: Yeah dude, I just wanted to confirm that it's cool that Jensen's coming?_

_Chris: Of course man, Jensen's a nice guy. But why do care so much about him? Should I be worried? :/_

_Jared: Shut up. We are his only friends, and I want him to feel comfortable._

_Chris: Oh don't worry about that. He will have fun, probably we could fix him up with Genevieve. ;D :P_

_*Jared felt uncomfortable reading that *_

_Jared: Yeah. Okay then see you in an hour._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen was packing his bag, he was all ready to go to the beach house. 

It would be so much fun.

_He couldn't wait to see Jared's abs and biceps._

_Maybe while having fun in the sea, he could brush his fingers over those perfectly toned muscles, discretely._

_Maybe he would loose his balance in the water and slip. But Jared would be close to him to catch him. He would lean against Jared's body for support, with Jared's arm holding him close. Their wet, naked bodies stuck to each other, while they try to get their balance back._

_Oh god that would be heaven. *sigh*_

Jensen blushed at this thought.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Donna said "Jared's here, you ready?".

Jensen turned to see Jared standing next to his mama, at his bedroom door, with a duffel bag.

"Take care mama, I'll be back by Monday" Jensen picked up his own bag and pecked his mama on the cheek.

"You boys have fun" Donna said with a warm smile.

"We will, bye" both boys said and got out of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

They got into Jared's car and drove to Chris's house. 

They didn't talk much, just controlled their smirks whenever their eyes met. 

Both couldn't wait to see the other in swimming trunks. 

_Of course those two didn't know that the other is thinking the exact same thing._

 

 

 

 

 

Chris's car accommodated Chris, Jared, Jensen, Genevieve and Danneel, while Chad's car had Chad, Steve, Tom, Katie and Lauren.

It was a two hour drive. Chris was driving and Jared was on the passenger's seat. Jensen was sitting between Danneel and Genevieve in the backseat.

The two girls never wasted a chance of pressing themselves against Jensen, while the poor guy tried to make some distance.

Jared and Chris both were getting jealous, but Jared couldn't say anything. He couldn't risk Chris finding out about his feelings for Jensen. 

But it's like some higher power was watching over him and Chris stopped the car. 

"Jared you drive, Jensen you are shotgun. I'll enjoy the girls" Chris ordered and got out of the car. 

Neither Jared nor Jensen resisted to this, and rushed to their respective positions, and Chris climbed the backseat, to sit between Danneel and Genevieve.

"Alright, now we can go. Press your breasts against me girls" he said with a shit eating grin, while wrapping his arms around the two girls and pulling them close.

Genevieve smacked his forehead. "Pervert".

But they pressed against him anyways.

They were too busy feeling one another, that no one noticed the smiles and the side glances that Jared and Jensen shared with each other, while they drove.

 

 

 

 

 

Sherri was discharged from the hospital but was still under bed rest.

It was Saturday and Jared left to go to his friend's beach house. 

Gerald was busy at the hospital and as usual Sherri was lonely.

This morning, after she came home, she had many visitors. 

All her friends, Mrs. Kane, Mrs. Harris, Mrs. Cortese, Mrs. Welling and all other high profile ladies visited her.

They brought gifts, flowers and get well soon cards for her. 

They spent the morning with her and she enjoyed herself.

But now it was her resting time so they were all gone and the mansion was empty again.

Ellen prepared her lunch and put it on her bedside table, before leaving.

Sherri wanted Ellen to stay for a while, but that poor woman had work at her cafe as well. 

So Ellen promised her that she will be back in an hour, and asked her to watch TV or take a nap, till then. 

Sherri couldn't sleep, she would have nightmares if she did.

Nightmares about being in a car crash and no one saving her. She would see, everyone walking away from her broken body as life slowly leaves her eyes. 

It wasn't death that she was afraid of, it was the fear of dying alone.

So no way in hell, she was sleeping.

She decided to turn on the TV and watch some music videos. It would help calm her down. Reduce her anxiety and depression. 

She increased the volume and stared at the TV.

It was so loud that she didn't hear, someone unlock the main door and enter the house.

She didn't even realize when that person climbed the stairs and walked up to her bedroom.

But she did realize, when that person slowly opened the bedroom door.

Sherri was glad that Ellen was back so soon. Now she wouldn't have to be alone.

She turned off the TV, before looking at the door.

_Her heart stopped for a moment, she couldn't breathe. The air was sucked out of her lungs, as she stared at the person._

Shock and pain covered her features and she said.

"Jeff".


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you are all fine.  
> I wanted to get your attention towards the little kudos button, at the bottom of this page.  
> You know, kudos and comments encourage me to write.  
> So if you are enjoying my story, then leave kudos. :3  
> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> I love you all. <3
> 
> ~~~Clara~~~

They made it to the luxurious beach house that belonged to the Kane family.

It was fuckin' huge, with a private piece of beach. Their private beach was surrounded by boundaries, so that outsiders cannot enter. 

In place of a backyard their was the beach followed by millions of miles wide ocean. 

Jensen has never ever, in his entire sixteen years old life, seen something so extravagant.

The house was enormous, and gave a Japanese palace kind of vibe. It was decorated in traditional Japanese antiquities. 

Chris told that his grandmother was Japanese, so his mom wanted to have some touch of Japan in this house.

The family didn't stay here, but they spent most of their vacations here. 

 

 

 

 

 

The part that intrigued Jensen most was the private beach.

He always wanted his own personal beach. _Sand between his toes._

When he will become a surgeon and earn butt load of money, he would buy a house like this. He would marry Jared and they would have so much fun on their own private beach, where no one would disturb them. Jared would look so pretty, covered in sand and water. Sand stuck in his hair, his face and between his thighs...umm...

Okay. Enough. He can't afford a boner in a room full of his peers. 

So he concentrated on the old paintings and their history to thaw his boner down a bit. 

 

 

 

 

The beach was so beautiful, Jared couldn't even wait to get Jensen out of his clothes and cover his half naked body in sand and water. 

He watched Jensen concentrating hard on some stupid painting. 

Fuckin' nerd.

Jared walked towards him and stood next to him, a bit too close, that their shoulders were brushing. 

"It's a nice painting" he said.

Jensen turned to look at him and smiled, "It is beautiful".

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Chris jumped on Jared's shoulders and pulled the boys out of their eye sex session. 

"So Jensen? You like my house?" Chris asked with a big smile, arm still draped over Jared's shoulders.

"It's a lovely house Chris, you must be super rich" Jensen said looking around the house.

"Oh well, perks of being rich" he bragged by turning the imaginary collar of his v-neck t-shirt, up.

Jared slapped his ass. "Stop bragging asshat".

"Oww Jay, you wanna spank me? At least wait till we're alone" Chris said with a smirk, while rubbing his ass with one hand.

"Shut up dick" Jared said.

"But I am your dick, ass" Chris winked with an idiotic grin, that made Jensen's blood boil.

He wasn't really mad at Chris, he was more angry at himself.

He wanted Jared to touch him, to hold him, to... to make love to him. Oh god he needs it so bad.

They haven't talked much about the 'sex incident' after the texting session, the other day. After the sex incident, Jared was keeping his distance and respecting Jensen's personal space.

Although the kisses they shared where passionate, but Jared kept his tongue under control. 

And their hugs... Well they were less tight, and it felt like Jared tried to keep his groin away from Jensen's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Last night, they had decided to go for a walk, so that Jared could talk about Jeff and lighten his heart a little bit.

They sat in the park and Jared told him everything about Jeff. He said that Jeff cares about his mom, but he caught syphilis from his girlfriend. Jeff would be perfectly fine in a year or two, but Jared was still worried about his big brother. 

After talking, they just lied down on the fresh grass, and stared at the stars.

They talked about the constellations and the beautiful full moon that brightened up the night sky. But the thing that brightened up Jensen's life was Jared.

He turned his head, to look at Jared pointing towards another constellation.

He looked even more beautiful.

The moonlight made his tan skin, radiate and whenever he smiled, his dimples gave goosebumps to Jensen.

Jensen had interrupted Jared's constellation talk by gently grabbing his cheek and turning his head towards himself.

He brought their lips together and they shared a beautiful, passionate and intimate kiss, under the moonlight.

But it ended soon, leaving Jensen a hard and moaning mess.

He didn't have enough courage to ask Jared, to... Have sex with him.

He only wished that Jared would make another move.

 

 

 

 

Jared has pulled him out of his shell. He was a scared and awkward little guy, who hid behind his friend Josh whenever something social happened. But now, in just a few weeks, Jared did what Josh couldn't in their entire lifetime. He managed to get Jensen out of his shell and helped him cope up with tough high school life.

Jensen didn't have any desire to live. If his dad would have been alive, he would have killed himself a long time ago. But he couldn't leave his mama alone, so he held onto to life and struggled through school.

But now, since he met Jared, he found something. _Desire._

Now it wasn't about his mama anymore.

He actually wanted to live.

He wanted to live a long, healthy and happy life with his soul mate. 

He wanted to study, get a nice job, buy a house, a car and marry the love of his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After sorting things out with Jeff, Jared felt both relieved and worried.

He was relieved because, he wasn't wrong about his big brother. Jeff loved his family. But he was worried about Jeff's health. 

He knew syphilis was curable and Jeff would be alright, but still he needed someone to talk to, about this. 

So he picked up his phone again and texted.

 

 

 

 

Jensen was fast asleep when his phone buzzed.

This broke his slumber and he stared at the time, with a frustrated expression. It was 3:05 am. He checked his phone with a big yawn.

On the phone.

_Jared: I need to talk. :(_

_Jensen: Now? O.o_

_Jared: Umm... No it's late, sorry go back to sleep._

_Jensen: It's okay Jay, what is it?_

_Jared: I need to see you._

_*a few moments later*_

_Jensen: Meet me in the park in ten minutes?_

_Jared: :)_

Jensen put on his pants and a t-shirt and walked a couple of blocks, to the park.

Jared was waiting for him, and as soon as he saw him, Jared pulled him in a tight moose hug.

"Everything okay, Jay?" Jensen asked, stroking soothing circles on Jared's back.

Jared pulled back and they walked in the park, when Jared told him everything.

Jensen realized how worried Jared was about his big brother and how much Jared needed him right now. 

After talking about it, Jared felt completely relaxed and they laid down on the grass, to enjoy the solitary night and the cool breeze. 

That's when Jensen realized, it wasn't just he who needed Jared for surviving. Jared needed him as much. They were like the moon and the night sky, both lonely and incomplete without the other. No matter how many stars or constellations there are, the sky is incomplete without his moon. 

_Just like he is without Jared and Jared is without him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared and Jensen were walking around the house, enjoying it's luxurious aspects and prospects, when Jared's phone buzzed.

He excused himself and walked out.

On the phone.

_Jared: Hey Jeff, everything okay?_

_Jeff: I talked to mom._

_Jared: Okay, did you call her?_

_Jeff: No. I am home._

_*silence*_

_Jared: What happened Jeff?_

_Jeff: Jay I... I lied to her._

_Jared: What did you say?_

_Jeff: I said that we went to a village to provide free treatments to people who can't afford it. Then there was rain, so the roads were blocked. There was no way I could've made it on time. And I said that we returned back to Princeton yesterday and I got on the first flight to see her._

_*silence*_

_Jeff: Jay, see I am gonna be cured in a few months. There is absolutely no need to worry mom and dad about this. I went and saw dad at the hospital and explained him the village story as well. They both bought it, lets keep it that way. Jay, mom is overjoyed with my return. She started preparing all my favourite dishes, just because I am back. I don't want her to worry about me. Please Jay._

_Jared: I think you are right. I saw how miserable mom was without you. There is no need to worry her about this._

_Jeff: Thanks bro. I love you._

_Jared: I love you too, and please take better care of yourself._

_Jeff: You ain't getting rid of me that easy. ;D_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherri couldn't be happier.

Her son was back. He didn't abandon her.

It felt like all her pain and worries were gone. 

All she wanted to do was shower her son with love.

Jeff explained how he and his friends were in a rural village to provide free treatments. 

He couldn't come because the roads were blocked, because of rain. 

Sherri felt so relief, she was so glad that her son did hate her. Didn't leave her to die. 

Jeff went to see his father to clear up all the misunderstandings as well. While he was at the hospital, to see Gerald, Sherri decided to prepare Jeff's favourite meals.

She felt healed.


	15. INTERMISSION

Hey guys.  
How are you?  
Well I was wondering whether you want this story to continue or are you bored already? :P  
Well I am still enjoying writing it, but it would feel nice to know that others are enjoying it too. Lol  
Well thank you very much to those who are still reading...  
I'll try to upload soon. :D

Love you guys. <3

~~~Clara~~~


	16. Chapter 16

They enjoyed the private beach, all day. 

Chris chased, the half naked girls, touching and feeling them up, while Genevieve kept spanking him. They were playing volleyball and throwing sand on each other's wet body.

Jared couldn't help but stare at Jensen, every chance he got. 

Jensen was wearing bottle green, swim trunks and Jared just stole every chance he could get, to see the freckles sprinkled all over his torso. He noticed Jensen's muscular chest and the light treasure trail, that vanished in his trunks. Jared wondered, if Jensen's cock was covered in freckles as well.

Jensen looked so beautiful in the sun, his pale body glowed and all Jared could think about was getting on his knees and taking Jensen in his mouth. The sand sticking to Jensen's chest, glowed like gold, giving Jensen's body, a beautiful Egyptian god like appearance. He could make Jensen feel so good, if only he would let him. _Why wouldn't Jensen let him?_

And like that much torture wasn't enough, that son of a bitch, had to bend over like a whore, and flaunt his ass in front of Jared's face. And then, Jensen decided to wipe his sweat with that towel. Urrrgg. Jared was loosing his mind. He wanted to grab Jensen's torturous body and fuck him senseless, till that bitch couldn't move anymore. He would take and take until Jensen has got nothing left.

But he had to discrete, so he looked away from that temptation.

He just sighed and tried to return his concentration to their volleyball game.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared and Jensen were on the same team, and whenever Jared got a chance, he brushed their half naked bodies together. _He would take, whatever he gets. Whatever Jensen lets him take._

But he tried to be obvious, so that he doesn't attract unwanted attention. Shoulders brushing is no big deal, right? Well not to others, but he had no idea what he was doing to Jensen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared's muscles, are pure sin. He is the broadest, and the strongest man Jensen has seen. Oh how much he wants Jared to push him against the sand and have his way with him. 

So he gave as much hints as he could.

He _accidentally_ dropped the ball, and bent over to pick it up, practically shoving his ass at Jared. But sadly Jared wasn't looking, it was like Jared was trying to avoid him. 

Jensen grabbed a towel, to umm... gently pat dry his chest, very very slowly. Well he had to do it slowly, what if he scratched his skin with the soft towel? He was definitely not trying to get Jared's attention towards his chest. 

But that son of bitch was always looking in the complete opposite direction, whenever Jensen tried to umm... _That jerk._

*Not that Jensen was trying.* 

 

 

 

 

 

They spent the entire day, basking in sun and sexual tension.

In the evening, Chris offered to go to the public part of the beach and mingle with the local wild life. Everyone agreed, but Jensen was too tired, so he just said that he wanted to take a shower and go to bed. 

Jared wanted to stay back, but he already agreed with Chris to go, and if he denied now, it would sound suspicious. So he left with them.

They went to the bar and flirted with the locals, did vodka shots. Well everyone except Jared.

All Jared did was, sit on a stool and drink non alcoholic drinks, with those tiny umbrellas.

But luckily, his too drunk friends didn't notice that he wasn't doing shots with them. 

Jared was just waiting for them to get drunk enough, so that he could go back and make out _at least kiss and hug_ his boyfriend.

"Hey Chris, man I am too drunk, I am going back" Jared said, while pretending to be drunk.

"Wha? Come on man... Don't be such a buzz kill" Chris pouted.

Jared pretended to be extremely drunk and said "I have to go sleep, or else I might pass out here".

Chris said "Lemme take you home".

"No no, you go hit on Danneel, or Chad might score her, see she's getting too touchy feely with him. I will manage" Jared said, pointing towards Danneel and Chad.

"Okay buddy, be careful" Chris said and walked towards Danneel while Jared walked out of the beach bar.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen didn't wanna go, he was too anxious to have fun at a bar. But Jared left.

He hoped Jared would stay, maybe they could kiss. Maybe they could umm...

He wanted to do it. He couldn't have patience anymore. Screw personal space.

He wanted Jared to fuck him hard, as hard as he could. He wanted Jared to fill him up, ruin his tiny little hole. 

He was done waiting.

But now, Jared went out with his friends, leaving him alone. 

He just changed into his PJ's and decided to watch Melissa and Joey on Netflix. 

He could barely concentrate on the comedy. All he was feeling was heartache and sexual frustration. 

Jared got him hard and aching with his sexiness, on the beach this morning, and then left him to go party with his friends. That jerk.

He hates Jared.

He's done.

Except that he isn't. His infatuation with Jared increases everyday. 

It feels like he is craving for Jared's touch, if only Jared could see that.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared rushed home, as fast as he could. 

Jensen must be so upset that Jared left him alone. But he couldn't risk exposing their secret. 

But now he has to reach the beach house and explain everything to Jensen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen was sprawled on the couch, when Jared slid open, the glass backdoor.

Jensen got alert and turned to see.

"Hey, you back early?" Jensen asked , with a straight face. _Hiding his surprise, excitement, anger, jealousy, sexual tension._

"I thought you might be getting bored, alone.." Jared shrugged and walked towards to the couch.

Jensen got up and stood in front of the couch, glaring straight into Jared's deep hazel eyes.

"Really? Getting bored, in a house like this?" Jensen said sarcastically, hoping to hear what he wanted to hear. "Why are you here, Jay?".

Jared was confused. 

_What is Jensen trying to do? Is he mad at him? Does he hates him for leaving him alone?_

"Jen, baby you know I couldn't stay. We couldn't risk them finding out about us. My only option was to let them get drunk and bail on them, so that I could be with you", Jared said, moving a step closer. In hopes of getting a hug from Jensen.

"Be with me? Why?" Jensen asked. A slight smirk developing on his face, which left Jared confused.

_Jensen couldn't expect Jared to take control anymore. That idiot doesn't even know, how to take a hint. Jensen was practically shoving his ass at Jared's face, this morning and all Jared did was... well NOTHING._

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen signalled Jared to come closer, with his fingers and it was like a string, pulling Jared towards his Jensen.

Jared was spellbound, he walked closer to Jensen in hopes of getting a kiss.

It caught him out of nowhere, when Jensen pushed him on the couch. 

Jared fell on the couch on his hip and Jensen straddled his lap.

"Seriously, that one time I say no and you stop asking? Couldn't you try to change my mind? I know I am shy, and you are an idiot, but seriously?" Jensen yelled, sitting on Jared's lap and rubbing his PJ's covered hard cock against Jared's jeans covered dripping erection.

"Umm... You? Really?" Jared asked. He couldn't even believe he was giving Jensen another chance to back out. But he needed to know for sure.

"Oh god yes, Jay. I want you to fuck me, pound me, fill me with your cum" and Jared was gone.

He picked Jensen up and threw him on the couch, while standing up himself.

It didn't take him a minute to remove his belts and yank his jeans down. 

His rock hard, aching cock sprung free and drooled shamelessly at Jensen.

Jensen's hungry eyes stared at Jared's enormous erection, and he licked his lips. 

Jared yanked Jensen's PJ pants down and spread Jensen's legs apart, putting them on his shoulder.

"You wanna get fucked Jen? You tiny little cock slut" Jared spat on Jensen's tight little hole and gently used his pinky to open Jensen up. He had to be gentle, no matter how horny Jensen was. He could never hurt his sweetheart.

He dipped his pinky, slowly and twisted gently, letting Jensen's hole get used to the intrusion.

Jensen pushed against Jared's pinky, trying to take it deeper. "Come on Jay, I can take it, fuck me harder" Jensen whined, wiggling his hips.

"No Jen, you can't. You are horny right now, you don't understand how tight you are. My cock will make you bleed if I don't prepare you enough" Jared said, adding another finger into his hole. 

"Then make me bleed. I have waited enough" Jensen pleaded.

"You are a little whore" Jared pulled out and slapped Jensen's ass, then pushed back in.

Jensen was squirming and moaning, trying to get some relief, when Jared found his prostate.

Jensen screamed and arched his back, taking Jared in upto his third knuckle.

Jared kept teasing his prostate and stretching him, until he was sure Jensen was loose enough.

Then all of a sudden, Jared pulled his fingers out and buried his tongue inside Jensen's ass. 

Jensen didn't anticipate that. His eyes opened wide in shock, when he felt Jared's tongue eating and sucking on his hole. 

Jared's freakishly long tongue found Jensen's prostate again and it was like, Jared made it his mission to kill Jensen with an orgasm. 

Jensen's whole body started to tremble and he could feel the endorphins flowing through his blood. Then before he could realize, his eyes rolled back on his head and he came screaming, shooting white ropes of hot cum all over Jared's hair.

Jensen's body loosened and he panted. He was on the brink of passing out, when Jared pulled out and watched his fucked out face, with adoration.

Jensen tried to keep his eyes open and got up on his elbows. But Jared pushed him back down. "Rest Jen, sleep. I'll clean you up" Jared said with a smile.

"But... But what about..." Jensen gasped as he talked.

"I came, while eating you out. You taste that good" Jared said, bringing his lips up to Jensen's lips and locking themselves in a passionate kiss. 

By the time Jared pulled away, Jensen's post orgasmic haze had already lulled him into a deep slumber. 

Jared smiled at Jensen's fucked out, and peaceful face and then slowly got up to get a wash cloth.

He wiped the cum off of Jensen's abdomen and cock, then pulled Jensen's pants back up. 

Then he carried Jensen's sleeping form, bridal style, upstairs and laid him on the bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked Jensen in.

Jared went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

He cleaned his own cum, from his stomach and washed his hair. 

Just knowing that Jensen wants him was enough to make Jared cum again, after such short time.

His love for Jensen grew a thousand times, after knowing that Jensen loves him the same. 

Now he knew, no matter what happens, no one can separate him from his Jensen. 

He turned off the shower and dried himself up. Then he put on his PJ's and got under the covers next to Jensen.

Jared pulled him close to his heart, pressing his chest against Jensen's back and hugged him tight.

He fell asleep, listening to the lullaby of Jensen's reassuring heartbeats.


	17. Chapter 17

Jared opened his eyes to murmurs of curious faces.

He was lying on his back, with Jensen's head on his chest and his arm wrapped around his torso. 

Jensen's leg was sprawled across his hip, grazing his morning wood.

But thankfully, his friends didn't notice his erection because of the blanket on top of them.

"Wha...?" Jared gently pushed Jensen off of him, trying not to wake him. But Jensen woke up anyways.

"Oh my god, it's not what it looks like" Jensen panicked and sat up, when he saw so many people staring down at him.

"You two?" Chris raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Jared.

"It's really not what it looks like" Jared rolled his eyes at Chris, trying to hide his fear and act natural.

"We were watching Netflix, then fell asleep. Chill" Jensen smirked internally, they actually did Netflix and Chill.

"You two look like honeymooners, after their first night" Danneel giggled, bringing her hand dramatically towards her heart.

"Seriously Jay, I got jealous for a moment there. I thought you broke my heart" Chris fake pouted.

"Come on you idiot", Genevieve pulled his ear and dragged him towards the door.

"You two get downstairs, we gotta go out for breakfast" Genevieve yelled on the way.

"I am a bit disappointed, you two make such a cute couple" Danneel whined on the way out.

Jared and Jensen got out of bed, sharing relieved looks and followed their friends downstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

They didn't get much chance to get together all weekend. Just a touch here and a kiss there when nobody was looking.

 

 

 

 

 

They came back on Monday morning and Chris dropped Jensen at the apartment building. 

Jensen and Jared didn't even get to say goodbye properly.

Jensen was disappointed about that, but he couldn't wait to see his mama. 

It was the first time he stayed away from his mama for so long, he couldn't wait to tell her stories of their weekend adventure. Well everything except, umm... 

But mama already left for work, so he decided to cook yummy dinner for her. Then he could fill her up, over dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

Chris dropped Jared off at the Padalecki's. 

Jared entered the house and rushed to the kitchen, hoping to see Ellen and annoy her with all his stories. And god was he hungry?

But as soon as he entered the kitchen it wasn't Ellen he saw, it was Sherri serving pancakes to Jeff. 

"Jeff?" Jared asked in surprise. A big smile covered his face as he walked towards his big brother.

Jeff got up from the dining table and hugged his little brother tight. 

"Oh my god, when did you come? Why didn't you call? I would've came back early" Jared asked pulling back.

"I think you deserved a vacation, after how hard you have been working to get into Princeton" Jeff said, smiling brightly. "I can't wait to have you there Jay, you are gonna love that place". 

"Both my boys going to Princeton, one doctor another lawyer. Can't wait to see the jealous look on Mrs. Welling's face" Sherri spoke up, with a grin on her face.

Jared and Jeff both stared at her in surprise. Although they knew about her newly found motherly feelings towards Jared, but still it was too much to take.

"What?" She asked, throwing a bitchface.

"Nothing" both said together and smiled, taking a seat at the dining table. They were glad things were getting better in their family.

Sherri served Jared pancakes as well and asked him about how his mini vacation was. 

Jared told them about the beach house and the fun times, except their Netflix and chill time.

Then Jeff told them all about his college, friends and his girlfriend. How he got first rank in his class and how the hottest girl of his college was his girlfriend. He told them everything except the syphilis part. Well it didn't matter anyway, his treatments were almost done. He was on a blood donation waiting period but other than that, he was almost cured. There was no point in bothering their mother. And no one agreed to that more than Jared. So they just talked and had fun, avoiding all the unnecessary details.

They talked all day, until it was time for Jared's football practice and Jeff had to leave to go back to Princeton.

Jared got ready and called Jensen.

On the phone.

_Jensen: Hey boyfriend!_

_Jared: Hey love, so what are you doing now?_

_Jensen: Nothing, just finished preparing dinner for mama. Why? Do you want a quickie?_

_Jared: Oh god yes, but I have football practice._

_Jensen: Can I come?_

_Jared: Why? You wanna watch me run on the ground, all wet, with my jersey clinging to my body?_

_Jensen: Umm... Not a bad sight. I can handle a running, sweaty moose._

_Jared: Bitch._

_Jensen: Jerk. See you there._

 

 

 

 

Jared reached on the ground and joined Chris, Chad, Steve, Tom and their other team mates for laps. 

Kosterman blew his whistle, and made them run faster.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared felt a strange sense of contentment. His lips stretched unconsciously into a smile, as he ran.

His life was perfect, he felt happy. Truly happy, after a long time. He hasn't felt satisfied since he was a little kid. 

Perfection to him was when his mom cut the crusts off of his peanut butter sandwich. 

But after Mary died, all the light from his life was sucked out. 

It was one after another crappy foster homes, until the Padalecki's took him in. 

But even then, only Jeff accepted him as a family member. 

But now, he has everything. His dad finally accepted him as his own son and his relationship with Sherri improved, more than he could have expected. He was happy.

All good things happened when a beautiful, bright light entered his life. 

Jensen came into his life like an aurora borealis and brightened his cold and dark night sky with his beautiful colours.

How did he get so lucky to have such an amazing person in his life?

He would've considered himself lucky, if Jensen was just his friend. But now Jensen was his boyfriend. He couldn't even believe that Jensen loved him, wanted him.

"Quit daydreaming Padalecki" Kosterman yelled and blew his whistle.

Jared was pulled out of his thoughts, and he realized that he was lagging behind his friends. 

He smiled to himself and picked up pace.

 

 

 

 

Jensen walked to the ground and took a seat at the bleachers. He watched Jared run around the ground. T-shirt clinging to his wet, well toned torso which was already giving Jensen a hard on.

Jensen knew, this guy was gonna keep him wrapped around his little finger.

He gets a boner, even when Jared is fully dressed. Oh god, the effect Jared has on him.

The night at the beach house, Jensen pretended to be so brave and tried to show that he could take Jared's cock. He was so sure that he could hold on until Jared fucked him. But all his strong, in control attire was wrecked, when he came embarrassingly fast just by taking Jared's fingers and tongue. 

Jensen embarrassingly smiled at himself and then continued to watch Jared run.

He didn't even know when they were gonna get the next chance to be together. 

But it doesn't matter, he will marry Jared someday. Then they would have all the time in the world.

_Marry Jared._

_Just the idea got his cheeks flushed, and he blushed to himself._

 

 

 

 

 

Practice was over and he rushed to the dressing room.

"Jensen? What are you doing here?" Chris asked in surprise, when Jensen entered.

"Uh I uh... I came to say hey" Jensen waved like a dork at all of them and Jared blushed awkwardly.

"Cool, we're going out for snacks, join us" Tom invited him and others nodded.

Jensen smiled and thanked them, while taking a glimpse of Jared, as he took off his wet t-shirt. 

They went to the Harvelle's cafe and had sandwiches and coffee, before everyone else left and Jared stayed there to finish an hour shift. 

"Do you mind if I stay?" Jensen asked.

"Won't you get bored? I am just gonna work" Jared asked, hoping that Jensen would stay.

"I'll hang out and watch you" Jensen smiled as he leaned against the counter.

"Alright, suit yourself" Jared smirked.

Jared worked while Jensen watched him, and between orders, Jared and Jensen talked and giggled like twelve years old girls. 

"Well well, hey Jensen, I don't think Jared officially introduced us" Jo said, punching Jared's side with her elbow.

"Jensen-Jo Jo-Jensen" he said and rolled his eyes so hard, that Jensen thought it might fall out of the sockets.

"So Jensen, what are you doing tonight? Maybe you would wanna hang out?" Jo asked, leaning a bit too close to Jensen and brushing her breasts against his chest.

Jensen leaned against the counter, in an attempt to make some distance between them and said "I have to catch up on my homework so" he smiled awkwardly, turning and looking towards Jared.

"Well, lemme know when you are free" Jo winked and placed her card inside the back of his jeans pocket and then slapped his ass, before leaving.

Jensen turned to throw a bitchface at Jared as Jared burst into laughter.

"Shut up jerk" Jensen said before rolling his eyes.

"Someone's got a crush on you" Jared sing song and Jensen threw a bitchface.

"Too bad, your ass belongs to me" Jared added before slapping Jensen's ass and reclaiming it as his own.

"Well then make me yours. I wanna have sex with you" Jensen said, leaning closer to Jared's ear, discretely.

"What? Here? And let Jo watch?" Jared said with a straight face, like it was the most normal thing to say.

This was Jensen's turn to slap his ass.

"Shut up, I want to fuck me, as hard as you can" Jensen ordered.

Jensen's straight faced dirty talk was pushing Jared on the edge.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and grabbed Jensen's wrist. He pulled him towards the washroom.

 

 

 

 

They got into one of the cubicles and Jared sat, on the closed toilet seat. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, while Jensen took off his pants completely.

"Ride me" Jared said, looking straight into Jensen's eyes.

This gave goosebumps to Jensen, his hard cock standing in attention.

Jensen straddled Jared's lap and lined his cock with his hole. 

Jared's cock was dripping with precum but Jensen was too tight for it. 

"Let me prepare you first" Jared said but Jensen denied. "No, I wanna cum on your cock, not fingers" and rolled his hips to take Jared's huge meaty member in.

Jared gripped his hips and slowly pressed against Jensen's hole, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

It took a while, but Jared's cock head finally made it inside Jensen.

"Fuck me Jay, I am ready" Jensen moaned at the stretch, which was slowly turning from pain to pleasure.

But Jared still moved slowly, giving Jensen's hole time to adjust.

But once he was completely inside he pulled out, until only the head was inside, and thrusted back in.

Jensen bit his lower lip, so that he doesn't scream wantonly at a cafe washroom. 

Jared gripped Jensen's hips, and leaned back against the toiled. He fucked Jensen's hole, specifically targeting for Jensen's prostate. 

"Oh god" Jensen couldn't hold back a scream anymore. So he folded his fingers into a fist and put it inside his mouth.

Jared pounded into Jensen, feeling the tight hole hugging his aching cock like a vice. 

He never thought it would feel so warm, so tight around his cock inside Jensen's hole. He felt like he could crawl inside Jensen and stay in there forever.

"Jay, I am gonna... Jay", but before Jensen could cum Jared bent forward, wrapping his mouth around Jensen's cock.

Jensen lost control, feeling Jared's warm, wet mouth around his cock and came deep inside Jared's mouth.

Jared swallowed every last drop and licked Jensen's cock clean. Then he pulled out and thrusted faster inside Jensen's hole. 

Moments later, he came biting his lips, filling Jensen's hole up to the brim. 

Before pulling out of Jensen, he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket. Jared slowly pulled his cock out and shoved the handkerchief inside Jensen's ass, locking the cum in.

"Keep it in" he said, looking into Jensen's eyes and pulled him in for an intense kiss.

They got dressed and Jensen left, while Jared got back to work.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen reached home with Jared's warm, sticky cum still locked inside his hole. He loved the full feeling and the way Jared's cock stretched him open.

But now it was almost 7 pm. His mama would be home any moment, so he decided to take a shower and put on clean clothes. He didn't wanna have dinner with his mama while Jared's cum dripped out of his ass.

He showered and put on his clean PJ's, then he set the plates on the dining table. He heated the fried fish and biryani in the microwave and placed them on the table as well. He checked the chocolate pudding in the freezer, it was all set. 

Then the doorbell rang.

His face lightened up hearing this. He was gonna see his mama after so long. 

He rushed to open the door.

Donna was standing at the doorway with a wide smile, "Hey baby, I missed you". 

Jensen didn't say anything, just pulled her in a desperate hug. "I missed you mama" and started sobbing.

"Jen, you okay?" Donna rubbed his back, as he buried his face in her neck and sobbed harder.

_He didn't even know why he was crying. Is it because, he was feeling guilty about loosing his virginity and not telling his mama about the fact that he was gay? Will his mama hate him?_

He never kept a secret from her in his entire life and now seeing her face after so long made his heart ache. 

He had to tell her, he couldn't live with the burden of lying to the most important person in his life, about the second most important person. 

"Mom, I need to tell you something" Jensen pulled back and said.


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks went by and Jensen didn't get to see Jared. 

He was itching for Jared's touch but there was nothing he could do about it.

It was the last weekend of their vacation, and Jared was not spending it with him.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared went on a vacation to spend time with his brother at Princeton.

Jeff wanted Jared to see the campus and make friends with people there. He felt, it would be better if Jared made good relations with the professors as well. 

Jared was thrilled about the idea and agreed to go with Jeff, without any doubts.

Studying law at Princeton was his life long dream. 

His grades were excellent and he was the captain of the football team as well. He was almost sure that he would get in easily. So he decided to go there and meet some faculties and develop good relations. Maybe he could get some study advices from his future college seniors as well.

So he decided to let Jensen know that he was going with his brother for a few weeks.

On the phone.

_Jensen: Hey baby!_

_Jared: Jen, I have some amazing news._

_Jensen: Really? What is it?_

_Jared: I am going for a tour at Princeton._

_Jensen: Wow that's awesome!_

_Jared: I know right! Jeff said that I could stay with him for the rest of my summer and get to know my future seniors. Also I could meet the Law professors there. I am super excited._

_Jensen: Rest of your summer?_

_Jared: Yeah. He said he could get permission from the warden and I could live with him and his roommates. Oh I can't wait._

_Jensen: Oh._

_Jared: This is my ultimate dream Jen. I always wanted to study at Princeton and become a lawyer. God I can't wait to see my dream college. I just wanna graduate high school fast and go to Princeton to become a hot shot lawyer._

_Jensen: Sounds good._

_Jared: It does, doesn't it?_

_Jensen: Yeah._

_Jared: Okay Jen, I'll call you when I reach there okay. We're leaving now._

_Jensen: What? Now?_

_Jared: I know it's very sudden but Jeff just told me about this, like an hour ago. I'll call you every night okay. I love you baby._

_Jensen: I... Love you too._

Phone got disconnected, but Jensen was still holding it against his ear listening to the beeps. A single teardrop escaped his left eye and rolled down his cheek, as he stood there holding the phone.

 

 

 

 

Now it's been a few weeks and Jensen was trying to get used to the Jared less life.

He should've seen it coming.

He should have known that college would come in between their relationship and ruin everything.

It was just a few weeks back when he talked to his mama about his sexual orientation and felt like all his problems disappeared, until Jared dropped the college bomb.

 

 

 

 

A few weeks back...

Jensen hugged his mama and sobbed into her neck.

He had no clue how to tell her. It felt like he broke her trust by being gay.

Donna gently rubbed his back and guided him towards the couch.

She sat next to him and put his head down on her lap.

"What is it baby?" She asked, stroking her fingers through his hair. "You can tell me anything".

Jensen sobbed harder and clung to her thighs, burying his face in her lap.

"It's okay sweetheart, no matter what happened, I promise I won't judge you. And I will love you always" she said clearly.

Jensen seemed to relax a bit, hearing this. 

"Don't be so sure mama. You could despise me for this" Jensen said and wiped his tears on his mama's uniform trousers.

Donna snorted a laugh and said "Don't you know me at all? I am hurt Jensen, that you would think that I could ever feel anything other than love for you". Donna said as a matter of fact.

"I love you and I know that there's nothing you could do, that would make me love you any less" Donna said and bent down, to kiss the top of Jensen's head.

"Now tell me what happened? Did you kill a butterfly or something?" Donna said in a teasing voice.

Jensen lifted his head from Donna's lap and sat up facing her.

Donna's reassuring smile gave him the courage to speak. 

"I... I am... I like...Mama I love Jared" he said quickly and burst into tears, one more time. 

Donna pulled him in for a hug and kissed his temple. "I know baby, I know. It's okay".

Jensen stopped crying and pulled away. Did he hear it right?

"What? How?"

Donna smiled and said "Who's the mom? You or I? Mom's know everything" she smirked and winked.

Jensen was still confused. "So, you don't hate me?" Jensen asked, looking down at his hands, then back up to his mama.

"I love you Jensen and I am proud of you. I am so happy that you realized who you are. It doesn't matter who you love, I could never be disappointed in you" she said honestly, looking straight into Jensen's eyes.

Jensen couldn't hold his tears, hearing this.

"I love you mama" he said and hugged her tight, as happy tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen couldn't be happier. 

Having his mama's approval meant everything to him. 

He felt happy, content, loved and his life seemed perfect.

That night he met Jared at the park again, for their mid night stargazing. 

They were lying on the cold grass and watching the moon and stars that shined like Jensen's freckles in the night sky.

"I told mama" Jensen said, out of nowhere when Jared was watching the stars.

"Told what?" Jared asked, turning his head towards Jensen.

"About us" Jensen said, turning towards Jared.

It took a moment for Jared to realize that Jensen told his mother that he was gay.

"Oh my god, how'd she take it?" Jared sat up and asked in a terrified and excited expression. 

"She's..." Jensen made a sad and worried face, and he noticed Jared's fear turn into heartbreak. Those adorable puppy dog eyes started glittering, and Jensen couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"She's okay with it" he said excitedly and pecked Jared's pout.

"What? Really?" Jared was surprised, confused and was having a really hard time believing that something like this could happen.

"Yes really. She's okay with me being gay" Jensen repeated with a smile.

Jared didn't say anything, just grabbed Jensen's face and crashed their lips together. 

Jared gently kissed his lips at first, then licked Jensen's lower lip. Jensen didn't make him wait at all. He opened his mouth and Jared thrusted his tongue inside. He traced every inch of Jensen's mouth, savouring the heavenly taste. 

They kissed for what felt like hours and then pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

"I am so happy Jen, I love you so much" Jared said.

"I love you too, Jay" Jensen said, pulling him into another kiss.

 

 

 

 

That was the best night of his life. It was absolutely perfect, until the next morning Jared decided to tell him that he was leaving for the entire summer.

 

 

 

 

 

It was Saturday.

Jensen went to the school's terrace and climbed up to his secret spot. He watched his, once favourite sight, but it didn't seem that much appealing anymore. 

This was the last Saturday of his summer vacation. Monday, school will be back on and Jared will be back too. 

But the vacation was over. Now they won't be able to spend as much time together, as they could have during their vacation. 

There will be school and homework and Jared's football practice.

He didn't blame Jared. He understood that being serious about college and career is very important. But still his heart ached.

It wasn't about Jared going to college. It was the fear of future.

This year was half over and they just had a year and a half of high school, before they graduated.

After that Jared would go to Princeton and Jensen would be left behind.

Jensen had good scores, but he didn't have any other extracurricular achievements. He had always wanted to go to Stanford and study medicines. But without a scholarship he could never go. 

His mama was working hard to save enough money, but it would never be enough to send him to Stanford.

Well it's gonna be fine, he could study medicines from a local college and become a great doctor, while staying close to his mama. 

Maybe he and Jared could pull off the long distance crap on Skype, like they did these past few weeks. 

He just sighed and stared at the sight, taking in a deep breath.

Jensen closed his eyes and laid back on the top of the water tank, staring at the blue sky. 

Jared deserved to be happy. After all he's been through, he deserves to get whatever he wants. 

He will be happy for Jared. He will be satisfied with whatever Jared gave him.

Maybe after they finish college, they could get married and live together. While he worked as a doctor and Jared, a lawyer. 

Jensen breathed and pulled a sad smile to himself. 

He is expecting too much.

His eyes watered and teardrops rolled down, wetting his temples.

 

 

 

 

Jensen didn't realize when he fell asleep on the top of the water tank. But he woke to the sweetest voice ever.

"Jensen? Hey Jen? Wake up" Jared said, leaning over Jensen's face.

"Wha...?" Jensen opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and that's when he noticed Jared's beautiful face. 

"You're back?" Jensen said as he sat up.

"Of course I am back" Jared said with a smile. "You can't get rid of me that easy".

Jensen rested his head on Jared's shoulder and said "Jared".

"Yeah, Jen?" Jared asked, resting his head against Jensen's head. 

"Do you think we would ever get married?" Jensen asked with a slight shiver in his voice.

"Is everything okay?" Jared got worried and turned to see Jensen's face.

"Just tell me honestly Jared" Jensen asked, sitting up and looking straight into Jared's eyes. 

"Will we get married?"Jensen asked hopefully.

Jared cupped Jensen's face and looked into his eyes. "I love you Jensen and there is no force in this universe that could stop me from being with you. I don't care what anyone says. If I have to, I would cut ties with this entire world, just to be with you. So don't you ever think, not even for one second that something could dare separate us. We will get married Jensen and we will spend the rest of our lives together. I promise" Jared said honestly.

Jensen looked at him lovingly and crashed their lips together, for an intimate and passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

School was going pretty good. 

Jared aced all the exams and maintained his perfect 4.0 score. They even won the football tournament at the end of the year, under Jared's captainship.

Jensen's year was good as well. His scores were perfect but he had no extra curricular achievements. 

Doesn't matter. 

He would be fine. He would get into a nearby good college and become a great doctor. Not all the best doctors of the country come from Stanford, right?

So he worked his way through school to keep his scores perfect.

 

 

Jared and Jensen didn't get much chance to be together.

They had exams, Jared had football and when they were free, their friends would cock block them. 

In the past year and a half, they had sex for like three times. 

It's not easy to just sneak into a bathroom stall and fuck senseless. Jo's hawk eyes always watched Jensen, in hopes of getting him in her bed. They didn't get another chance to fuck in the bathroom.

At home, although Jensen's mama knew about their relationship but still, it's not like she would give Jensen a green signal to have sex with his boyfriend. She was home every night except Saturdays, when she had the night shift. But on Saturdays Jared had football practice and the SAT tuitions. Gerald enrolled Jared in one of the best coaching classes, so that he could ace the SATs and go to Princeton. 

Jared couldn't be grateful enough. He worked even harder, never missed a class.

Jensen understands. _He does._

 

 

 

They got chance to be together when Sherri threw a thanksgiving party. 

She invited everyone from the high class society, well everyone except the Ackles. She didn't know they existed.

But Jared requested her to invite Jensen and his mother because he was his best friend. 

To honor Jared's request, she invited them. 

Sherri and Donna got along pretty nicely. Well Donna was nice to everyone so she blend in easily. 

After dinner, the parents head home but the kids decided to have a night out.

Jared said that he needed to study and Jensen said his mama won't allow him to stay out late. Chris called them nerds, but not in a rude way and let them go. He was much more interested in bedding Danneel than bothering in his friends' businesses. 

Jared and Jensen told Sherri and Donna that they were going out with friends. Sherri believed Jared needed a night out after the amount of studying he has been doing lately. Donna was just happy that her son had friends to have night outs with. 

 

 

 

So Jared and Jensen sneaked into their school and climbed up to the terrace. They wanted to spend the night together in their secret spot. 

Jared made love to Jensen after so many months. They both couldn't hold it much longer and came. After that they laid next to each other, on the top of the water tank and watched the stars. They spend hours just staring at the sky, without saying anything.

Both of them fell asleep in each others arms, holding each other close to their hearts. 

 

 

 

Next time they had sex was on new year's eve. They had a new year party at Chris's house and when everyone else got drunk, they snuck into Chris's parents bedroom and fucked like horny bunnies on Mr. and Mrs. Kane's marriage bed. 

 

That's it. They didn't get another chance after that.

 

 

 

 

 

It was already December of their senior year. Their last year of high school would be over in a few months and they will be separated by college, for four years. It's not like they won't see each other but it won't be the same. Although Jared and Jensen didn't get to have sex, but they always managed to share a kiss or two. 

They saw each other everyday and whenever they were alone, they would share the most intimate and passionate kisses that would remind them that no matter where they go, their hearts will be connected as one.

 

 

 

It was Christmas, their final Christmas of high school. Last Christmas, Sherri's mother died so they had to go to the funeral in Chicago. Jensen didn't get to spend Christmas with Jared, but he had a great time with his mama. He also got invited to Chris's Christmas party, even though Jared wasn't there. They made him feel at home and Jensen had a nice time with his friends. After the party, Jared and Jensen spend the night having Skype sex. 

But this year it was gonna be different. It was their last Christmas before college and they were gonna make the most of it.

Sherri threw a Christmas party and Donna and Ellen helped her decorate. Sherri liked Donna, she was very different from her other friends. She was more genuine than any of those show offs. They became really close friends after last year's thanksgiving.

Jensen was early to the party to help Jared and Donna prepare. 

Jared and Jensen hung coloured little balls and angels on the tree and stuffed their stomachs with candies and pie. 

 

 

 

 

When it came to exchanging gifts, Jared gave Jensen a little cuboidal box wrapped in sparkling red gift wrap.

Jensen opened it excitedly and found a new pair of spectacles. 

Jensen has been wearing the same pair for years and Jared decided to change that.

Jensen loved it, he needed a new set of glasses but he wasn't gonna tell his mama that. He didn't wanna put any kinda financial pressure on his mama. Not even for his needs. But Jared knew him so well, he knew what Jensen needed. Cute little new pair of glasses for his beautiful freckled face.

Jensen removed his old glasses and put on the new ones. 

He looked so adorably dorky that Jared couldn't control his affectionate smile.

Jensen gave Jared a gift wrapped in a sparkling silver coloured gift wrap. He opened it enthusiastically. It was a photo frame with a picture of him and Jensen on the private beach of Chris's beach house. It was a picture they took when no one was watching. Jared has pulled Jensen in for a kiss and taken a selfie, with the ocean behind them. It was one of their most memorable moments. So Jensen decided to frame it and give Jared something to keep close to his heart, when he would go to Princeton. 

Jared's eyes moistened remembering the day. He was so happy that day, so relieved. The night before that he found out that Jensen loved him the same way. That day at the beach was the best day of his life. 

He pulled Jensen in for a kiss, didn't even bother to see if anyone was watching. He just wanted to be close to Jensen. How would he live without him? It would be like living without a soul. Jensen was his soul.

They enjoyed their Christmas dinner with family and friends and every time Jared got a chance, he pulled Jensen under the mistletoe to make their last, high school Christmas as memorable as they could.

 

 

 

 

Things were going perfectly, until it was time for prom. 

Jensen wanted Jared to take him.

Jared wanted to take Jensen.

But no one else knew about their relationship.

One night, during their mid night stargazing, Jared asked out of nowhere, "Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Jensen didn't say anything for a moment and just turned towards Jared, trying to comprehend what he just asked. His heart felt warm and hurt at the same time when he saw Jared's reassuring smile.

Jensen's features turned sad and he said "I want to, but...", he trailed off.

"But what? We need to tell them someday, right?" Jared sat up.

Jensen sat up, following Jared and said "Jay, your parents don't know about us and what about your friends?"

"Look Jensen, I appreciate what my dad and Sherri are doing for me and I will always love them for it. But they don't get to come in between us. No one gets to. If they, and my friends love me then they will understand. Just like your mama understood" Jared said, looking straight into Jensen's eyes.

Jensen's heart filled with love and respect for Jared and his commitment to their relationship. 

He smiled and hugged Jared tight, burying his face in the crook of Jared's neck. 

Jensen could never have enough of his Jared.

They made out under the moonlight for a while and then Jared asked again. "So, Mr. Ackles, would you like to be my prom date?" Jared smirked.

"Mr. Padalecki, I'll be honoured" Jensen smiled bright and resumed their make out session.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh crap!

Jensen jerked his eyes open.

It's prom. TONIGHT.

"Oh my god. Oh my GOD" he got out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom. He needs to take a shower and go shopping. He has to find a cheap suit for tonight. 

Probably he will loose all his savings, but this is an emergency. He must look presentable for Jared. 

Jensen took a quick shower and put on his jeans and t-shirt. He checked his piggy bank and his face lightened up to see enough money to rent a tuxedo for one night.

He quickly rushed out of his room to go shopping. Because if he's early then maybe he will have enough time to find the cheapest suit.

"Young man, were do you think you are going?" Donna asked. She was sitting on the couch, knitting.

"To rent a tuxedo for tonight mama, I can't be late" he said and turned to leave.

"Rent? And what about your gift" Donna asked.

This caught Jensen's attention, "What gift?".

"Such a self centred idiot you are" Donna got up from the couch and grabbed Jensen's wrists. She dragged him back to his bedroom and pointed towards the black tuxedo hanging next to the closet. Literally in front of his bed.

"What? How? When did you keep this here?" Jensen gasped looking at the gorgeous suit. 

"Last night, after you fell asleep" Donna said with a smile. She couldn't help but giggle at Jensen's adorable surprised look.

"How could I miss it?" Jensen touched the tuxedo, feeling the amazing fabric under his palm.

"Self centred much" Donna mocked in a funny tone.

"But mama, this must be expensive?" Jensen turned towards his mama in concern.

"It was your dad's prom suit. He didn't wear it after that so it looks new" Donna said, and Jensen noticed how much she misses him. 

"Thanks mama" Jensen said and pulled his her in for a tight bear hug. "I love you".

"Oh god, you are such a chick. Now try it on" Donna said, her voice full of affection for Jensen.

"Okeee dokeee" Jensen flashed a dorky smile and grabbed the tux, rushing to the bathroom. 

Donna waited and a few minutes later, the bathroom door opened.

Jensen was wearing a baby pink shirt and the black tuxedo was providing an amazing contrast. His pale skin looked even paler because of the dark colour and his lips looked more pink and pouty because of the shirt. His freckles highlighted his face and gave him that sexy, yet adorable finish. And those dorky glasses made him look like some entrepreneur.

Donna's jaw dropped seeing the gorgeous young man in front of her. "Woah... I literally don't have words. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Everyone is gonna be so jealous of Jared tonight". She slid her hands over his coat covered chest.

Jensen giggled hearing this. "You think so?"

"I know so" Donna said looking straight into Jensen's eyes.

Jensen felt a bit confident about tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

On the phone.

_Jeff: Jay, how are you doing?_

_Jared: I am good Jeff, really good. Just wanted to ask you something._

_Jeff: Shoot little bro._

_Jared: Do you mind if I borrow your tuxedo to wear at prom tonight?_

_Jeff: Dude, I can't believe you would ask me that. I am your big brother, what's mine is yours._

_Jared: Thanks man, it means a lot._

_Jeff: By the way, who's your date?_

_Jared: Umm... I uhh. It's... It's Jensen._

_***silence. ***_

_Jeff: So you're?_

_Jared: I am gay. For Jensen. Jeff please don't judge me, not you please._

_Jeff: Dude I am not gonna judge you. You are my pain in the ass little brother, regardless of your sexual orientation and I love you._

_Jared: Really? Jeff you won't believe how relieved I am. I love you too._

_Jeff: Send me pictures of tonight. Have fun._

_Jared: Deal._

Jeff is okay with it. He doesn't mind whether Jared is straight or gay. 

Jared couldn't be more relieved. 

Even if his parents cut off all ties with him, _he was used to it anyways,_ at least he will have his big brother in his life. 

Jared couldn't help but smile at the relief he was feeling. It was like a burden got lifted off of his shoulder. 

He couldn't wait to see Jensen tonight and tell him.

But first he needs to buy something for his beautiful boyfriend as prom gift. 

 

 

 

 

Jensen was eagerly waiting for Jared to come. 

"Relax he will be here soon" Donna reassured but Jensen was still worried. What if Jared changed his mind? It was a really big step. 

There was a knock on the door and Jensen rushed to open it, tripping on the carpet. He balanced himself and opened the door.

Jared was standing there with a rose and a small gift box. He was wearing a dark bluish black tuxedo with a purple shirt. His hair was gelled and the faint smell of cologne was making Jensen's dick twitch.

"Hi" Jensen managed to speak, swallowing his arousal.

"Hey, this is for you" Jared handed him the rose and the gift.

Jensen took it excitedly and started opening it, as Jared watched him lovingly.

Jensen looked gorgeous in that suit. So beautiful and just perfect. Those pouty lips stretching around the corners as Jensen opened his gift enthusiastically. Jared was dying to kiss and suck on that fat bottom lip. But he didn't wanna get all PDA in front of Jensen's mama. 

"Two bow ties?" Jensen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Bow ties are cool and we're going as a couple so I thought we should wear matching something" Jared defended his bow tie. 

"Yeah Jay, everyone knows bow ties are cool but the thing is I bought it too. Same colour" Jensen said, placing the gift box on the table and grabbing the another for Jared. 

Jared opened the box and it had two bow ties as well.

"Oh well, guess you two really are soul mates" Donna interrupted with a wink and smirk.

Jared and Jensen's cheeks flushed hearing this and they blushed like twelve years old teenage girls. 

"Maybe Jensen should wear the one bought by Jared and Jared should wear Jensen's" Donna suggested and they nodded.

Jared pulled out one of his bow ties and tied it around Jensen's shirt collar, _'accidentally'_ brushing his fingers against his neck for a few times. Then Jensen did the same, accidents happening again. 

"Wow you two look adorable, lemme take a picture" Donna offered.

Jared put the rose in Jensen's coat's chest pocket making him look like a, groom and held him close. 

They stood close, with their arms around each other as Donna took a picture. 

"Have fun you two" Donna said, as they waved her goodbye and left for prom.

 

 

 

 

 

"You think it's gonna be okay?" Jensen asked as they stood outside their school. 

"It's gonna be perfect. I don't care what others say. You are mine and I am yours" Jared reassured giving a slight squeeze to Jensen's hand. Jensen smiled but he was still worried.

Jared locked their fingers together and they walked into the school building.

They took a deep breath and Jensen held Jared's elbow as they entered the gymnasium.

They walked in and suddenly the crowd stood dumbstruck. 

The only sound in their ears was the sound of the music playing.

Everyone was quiet and they just stared at Jared and Jensen entering the gymnasium with hand in hand. 

Jensen slowed down but Jared put his hand over Jensen's and smiled reassuringly. 

Jensen gripped his elbow tight and walked in with Jared. 

_It's gonna be okay_ he told himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey is anyone still reading this ?  
> I would like to thank you for being with me so far. I hope I didn't disappoint you.   
> The end of this story is near and I hope you like it.   
> Thanks so much for reading this. :D

"Dude?" Chris rushed towards Jared and Jensen with a shocked and questioning look.

"We need to talk" Chris told Jared then looked at Jensen, then back at Jared. "Alone".

"Baby, you grab us drinks, I'll be back in a minute" Jared told Jensen and walked with Chris.

They walked out of the gymnasium and Jared started speaking, looking into Chris's eyes. "He's my boyfriend Chris and I love him. I would appreciate it if you accept us the way we are". Jared didn't want Chris to _not accept_ him. Chris was the only constant in his life. He was there during his good and bad times. Chris was like a brother to him. 

"Oh so now you would APPRECIATE my consent? Why do you care?" Chris said in a hurt tone.

"Chris you don't know how much I love him. But I don't want you to hate me for being gay" Jared looked down, he didn't wanna see despise in Chris's eyes.

"Hate you? Dude you think I hate you?" Chris laughed a maniac laughter. "You have no idea what I feel about you. I care about you Jay, but I am having a really hard time understanding why you would keep something like this from me. I thought we were closer than that" Chris's eyes watered and he turned away from Jared. He didn't want Jared to see how weak he was.

Jared placed his hands on Chris's shoulders and said "Even I didn't know I was gay, until I met Jensen and then I was too terrified to tell you. I didn't wanna loose your friendship" Jared hugged him from behind.

"I don't wanna loose you either" Chris said leaning back against Jared, a teardrop rolled down his eyes. He quickly wiped it and put on a fake smile. He turned towards Jared and said. "I always knew you were the chick" and punched him playfully on the shoulder. 

"You have my blessing" Chris said with a smile, hiding his tears.

"Really. Oh man I feel so relieved" Jared sighed.

"I want you to be happy" Chris replied looking at Jared's smile.

"And I you. By the way I saw Danneel standing alone, you might get lucky tonight" Jared winked and grinned.

"Yeah maybe" Chris said, trying so hard to keep the smile plastered on his face. 

"Thanks man, it means a lot that you are okay with this. I love you bro" Jared said, feeling so grateful that Chris supports them.

"I love you too" Chris said looking down at his shoes. He couldn't say it looking into Jared's eyes, he didn't trust his expressions.

"Okay I gotta get back to Jensen. Good luck with Danneel" Jared grinned and walked back inside.

Chris stood there. Unable to control his tears, he started sobbing. "Jensen is the lucky one" he said to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Genevieve "Come on lets get out of here". Chris buried his face in Genevieve's neck and started sobbing as Genevieve rubbed his back. "It's okay, you'll be okay". 

 

 

 

 

 

They walked out of the school and sat on a bench across the street. 

Chris didn't say anything but Genevieve started talking.

"You should've told him, you know".

"I didn't know he was interested" Chris said looking down at his hands.

Genevieve put her arm around his neck and said "Yeah, me neither. I never noticed him looking at other guys. Maybe it's just Jensen".

Chris gasped and started sobbing again.

"Oh dear. Maybe it's not too late" Genevieve said hoping it would calm him down. 

"Jay loves him" Chris said.

"Yeah but" Genevieve started but was cut off by Chris.

"But WHAT Genevieve? He told me looking straight in my eyes that he loves Jensen. I have known him my entire life and Jared never told me he loved someone. But today I saw love, desperation, affection and so much more in his eyes. Just for Jensen".

"I understand Chris" Genevieve said, rubbing his back gently.

"You don't, no one does. I loved that guy my entire life but I thought he was straight. I wasted my time with Danneel and Lauren and whoever, trying to find my Jared in them. I tried to think, to feel how sexy those girls were but still I couldn't distract myself from Jared. And Jared never felt anything for me. Not once". He wiped his tears. "I am going home" he said and got up.

"Let me come with you" Genevieve offered, "you shouldn't be alone right now". 

Chris didn't wanna be alone either so he just nodded and they walked home.

 

 

 

Jared rushed towards Jensen who was standing with two cokes, waiting for Jared. 

"Chris is okay with us" Jared grinned, taking a bottle from Jensen.

Jensen couldn't help but reciprocate the smile, he was glad that Jared's best friend was okay with their relationship. 

 

 

 

 

"So Mr. Ackles, wanna dance?" Jared asked placing his and Jensen's bottle on the counter. 

"It'll be my pleasure Mr. Padalecki" Jensen smiled.

Jared pulled him to the dance floor and they started enjoying Simon Curtis's music. 

Soon Chad, Tom and Steve joined them as well. 

They had fun and danced a lot before the slow romantic songs started. 

As soon as the romantic song started, Jared snaked his hands around Jensen's waist and pulled him closer. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and they danced. Jared kissed Jensen every chance he got, not bothering about other people watching them. But no one hated them. Jared and Jensen were always nice to everyone so it didn't really matter to their friends whether they were straight or gay. Everyone enjoyed the night. 

Jared, Jensen, Chad, Tom, Steve, Danneel and Lauren were hanging out and eating when Jared noticed that Chris wasn't there but Danneel was. 

"Hey, where's Chris?" He asked Danneel.

"I don't know, haven't seen him all night" she said.

"I didn't see Genevieve either, probably they are busy making out in the janitor's closet" Lauren said. 

Jared smiled and nodded. "Typical Chris". 

As the night went by, they danced some more and had loads of fun. 

 

 

 

 

After the dance ended and it was time to go home, Jared and Jensen waved everyone goodbye and walked to the parking lot. 

"So" Jared said entering the driver's seat.

"So?" Jensen replied with a smirk.

"You wanna complete the prom tradition?" Jared asked with a slight hint of lust in his eyes.

"And what might that be?" Jensen batted his too long eyelashes and pouted his lips, looking freakishly innocent.

"Bitch" Jared said and before Jensen could reply, he crashed their lips together. 

They kissed passionately. "Back seat now" Jared said pulling away for a moment.

They quickly climbed to the back seat and removed their clothes. 

They finished their prom night, with Jared fucking Jensen senseless into the back seat. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chris got home with Genevieve. His parents weren't home for the weekend.

Chris removed his tuxedo and put on his PJ's over his underwear and got into bed. 

"Thanks for getting me home Gen" he said and pulled the covers on top of him.

Genevieve stood beside his bed and said "I still don't wanna leave you alone". 

Chris looked at her with a grateful smile. "I'll be fine Gen, go enjoy your prom".

"Shut up. I am staying with you tonight" she opened his closet and grabbed one of his t-shirts and track pants. She went to the bathroom to change.

She took off her dress and put on Chris's clothes. Then she came back to the bedroom.

"You really don't have to do this. I don't wanna ruin your night" Chris said.

"You can never ruin my night" Genevieve climbed on his bed and got under the covers.

"Thanks Gen" Chris said honestly.

"Oh shut up" Genevieve said and turned Chris on his side. She held him from behind, making him the little spoon and herself the big one. 

They fell asleep like that, with Chris's back pressed against her entire tiny little front.


	22. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
Just a few more chapters left.  
I hope you are enjoying this story as much I am enjoying writing it.  
I have been a bit busy this week, but I will surely post the next chapter this weekend.  
Thank you for being with me so far.

Leave kudos and comments.  
I love you all.

~~Clara~~


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> The story is gonna end soon.  
> Let me know how you are feeling about it.  
> And let me warn you, the ending is gonna be too cheesy.  
> Forgive me for the cheesiness and leave comments and kudos.  
> Thank you for being with me so far.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"JEN, HURRY UP" Donna yelled. "You don't wanna be late for your graduation, now do you?"

"JUST A SEC MAMA" Jensen yelled from his room. 

"HURRY UP PRINCESS" Jared screamed.

"Alright, alright I am ready" Jensen stepped out of his room, wearing his black suit and light pink shirt. 

Jared stared at him in awe, Jensen always looked so beautiful. "You look... Wow".

Jensen blushed, catching Jared's eyes roaming over his body. "You too".

"Okay, quit flirting you two. We're already late" Donna grabbed both boys' wrists and pulled them out of the apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

They drove to the school and Donna went to sit with Sherri and the other ladies. Whereas, Jared and Jensen went to join their classmates.

They took the graduation gowns and joined their friends on the seats. 

"Hey Jay" Chris said, taking a seat next to Jared.

"Hey Kane, finally we are graduating huh" Jared said with a huge smile, that Chris returned.

"Yes we are" he said.

 

 

 

_It was graduation time. Finally their high school was over._

_Jensen got a full ride at University of Texas. He couldn't be happier. He got a full scholarship so now his mama wouldn't have to worry about his tuition fees. Also he got admission in a good med school like UT and not a local community college. Not that he would've minded community college, but UT is great school. Jensen was completely satisfied. Someday he would become a doctor._

_Jared got into Princeton for his pre law degree. He got sports scholarship and a full ride. Gerald was ready to pay for Jared's tuition, but Jared was happy that he is now self sufficient._

_The only thing bothering them was that they would get separated from each other._

_But they promised to call each other every night and that they would continue their relationship on Skype. Then after they become doctor and lawyer respectively, they would get married._

_They trusted their love for each other and knew that they will always be loyal to each other, no matter where they are._

 

 

 

All the kids spoke well about their friends. They also thanked their parents and teachers.

After the ceremony, they all decided to celebrate their last summer at Chris's beach house, where they had so many childhood memories.

 

 

 

Their summer went by nice and romantic. Jared and Jensen spend their time, playing on the beach and making more and more memories together. It was their perfect summer. They didn't have to hide anything from their friends or anybody else. They were openly together.

 

 

 

 

But things weren't so easy for Chris. His eyes always watered, whenever he saw Jared getting closer to Jensen. He loved Jared, but Jared loved Jensen and he wanted his love to be happy. _But what about his happiness?_

Genevieve was the only one who knew about Chris's little secret. She was the only person who understood Chris's pain. She was always there, whenever Chris needed a shoulder to cry on.

 

 

 

 

Their summer vacation ended as quickly as it started, and it was time for college. Everyone was excited as well as terrified about the idea of college. 

Chad, Tom and Lauren got into Harvard. Whereas Danneel and Steve got into the nearby music school. Misha and Felicia got into an art school on scholarship. 

Chris got football scholarship and got a full ride at Stanford. Genevieve got into Stanford as well. 

Jared got into Princeton and his parents couldn't be more proud. Both their boys would be Princeton scholars. 

Jensen got into UT and Donna was extremely proud as well.

So overall, all the kids got their dream colleges. 

The only thing that was bothering them was heartbreak and separation.

Good thing, Chris wasn't alone. He had Genevieve to support him during his hard times.

But what about Jensen?

Jared had his brother Jeff at Princeton, but Jensen knew nobody at UT. 

Still he was a brave boy, he made it this far, he could do it in future as well.

Jared and Jensen said goodbye to each other by showering each other with kisses and hugs. They said 'I love you' for a million times and still it didn't seem enough. Finally they promised Skype sex and let go of each other.

Jared left for Princeton and Jensen for UT.

 

 

 

 

 

Donna came to drop Jensen at the UT campus.

"Eat breakfast everyday okay?" She said.

"Yes mama, you too" Jensen replied.

"And don't stay up too late". 

"You too mama".

"And always remember that I love you more than anything" Donna said, a teardrop rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too" Jensen replied and pulled his beloved mama in for a tight hug.

Donna pulled away, after a while and said. "I should get going, your roommate will be here soon".

She kissed Jensen's cheeks and hugged him one more time and then left.

Jensen stood at his dorm room window and watched his mama's car go.

He was gonna miss her so much.

But now he was terrified of who his new roommate might be.

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his dorm room door.

"New roommate?" Jensen thought to himself and walked across the room to open the door.

He reluctantly twisted the knob and took a deep breath.

_It's gonna be alright. He's gonna be fine._

Jensen controlled his anxiety and opened the door.

His eyes opened wide in disbelief, seeing the beautiful, tall boy standing at the door. 

"Jared."


	24. FINALE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Finally this story is complete.  
> Let me know whether you liked it or not.  
> This is so far my best work, according to me.  
> I enjoyed writing this story a lot.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it too. 
> 
> By the way, I was thinking about asking you guys if you are on Facebook? I would love to chat with you if you want to. 
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"Jared. What are you doing here?" Jensen stared at his beautiful boyfriend in surprise.

"Hey roomie" Jared winked and entered. That's when Jensen noticed that Jared was carrying a bag with him.

"Wha...?" Jensen stood at the doorway and watched as Jared placed his bag on one of the bed.

"So which is your bed? Oh who am I kidding, we are gonna spoon obviously" Jared completely ignored Jensen's surprise and started unpacking.

Jensen stood frozen on the doorway, he didn't understand what was happening. _Was he dreaming?_

"Jay..." Jensen trailed off, not being able to comprehend the situation.

"Why are you here?" He asked slowly walking towards Jared.

Jared just smiled and stopped unpacking, he turned and snaked his arms around Jensen's waist, pulling him closer. "Because this is my room as well" Jared shrugged and replied like it was the most obvious thing.

Jensen was confused, "But how? You left for Princeton. Am I dreaming?" He pinched himself and Jared burst into laughter seeing Jensen's clueless, innocent face.

"Oh baby, I leave you for a few hours and your IQ drops to two digits" Jared chuckled at Jensen's oblivion, but Jensen wasn't laughing. He stared at Jared with hopeful eyes, praying that this is not a dream.

Jared noticed the hidden fear in Jensen's eyes and decided to end his game. He sighed and said, "Jen, I got admission for pre law degree here. I called them and said that Princeton is giving me a full ride but I would like to join here and they agreed. So here I am" Jared said with a smile, looking at Jensen.

Jensen still didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at Jared as a teardrop rolled down his cheek. "Is this real?" He asked, still not believing that Jared's there.

Jared cupped Jensen's face and wiped his cheeks, then without saying anything he just pulled Jensen in for a passionate and intimate kiss. He pressed his tongue against Jensen's lips and Jensen opened willingly. Jared felt every inch of Jensen's mouth, savouring the taste of the love of his life. After a while he pulled back and looked straight into Jensen's eyes, "Does this feel real?".

Jensen smiled and crashed their lips together for another open mouthed kiss.

They didn't know, for how long they kissed and made out. The only thing they knew was that nothing could ever separate them. _Not even college._

 

 

 

 

 

"And that Emma is the story of how I met your father", forty years old Jensen said this to his nine years old daughter. 

"What? That's it? You just started college. Tell me about your college life and then after you became a doctor and daddy lawyer" Emma said, still not satisfied with the story.

"Later, now get ready or your grandma and granny will be pissed if we get late for their Christmas dinner" Jensen said and got up from the couch.

"But dad you can't stop now, I need to know" Emma grabbed his wrists.

Jensen turned and rolled his eyes, "It's a story for another time. Now lets go".

Emma pouted and whined, "But dad..."

"No buts" Jensen said and grabbed his coat. "Come on" he said picking up the car keys from the table as Emma put on her jacket.

They got in the car and Jensen started driving. Emma was pouting quietly, staring outside the window when the phone rang. 

On the phone.

_Jensen: Hey mama._

_Donna: Where are you? Everybody is here. You are late._

_Jensen: We're on our way. Will be there in an hour._

_Donna: Okay be safe._

Jensen looked at Emma. "Come on baby girl, cheer up. You will get to see your cousins Ben, Sheppie and Jesse".

"Yeah dad but I am too caught up in the story, I wanna know more" Emma said looking at Jensen, pulling her puppy dog eyes which she learned from her daddy.

"Alright, I will tell you the next part when meet up with daddy, deal?" Jensen sighed and said. Emma's face lightened up. "Really? Cool".

 

 

 

 

 

They drove to the Padalecki mansion for their Christmas party. 

Jensen parked the car and they entered the house. 

"Finally" Sherri sighed and came forward to hug her granddaughter. "What took you so long?" 

"Nothing, just dad and I were reminiscing his old days" Emma said smiling at Jensen.

Jensen smiled back and hugged Sherri. "Jeff, Chris and Tom are waiting for you upstairs so that they can open the bottle of Jack" Sherri rolled her eyes and smiled as they pulled back.

"Haven't had a drink with the guys in almost a year" Jensen smiled.

 

 

"Jensen" Donna entered the drawing room, carrying tiny little angel dolls. 

"Mama" Jensen rushed towards her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I missed you so much".

"I missed you too baby" Donna kissed Jensen's cheek, then looked at Emma.

"And who might this young lady be?" She asked teasingly, pulling back from Jensen and moving towards her granddaughter.

"Hey grandma" Emma smiled and hugged her grandmother. "You have grown like a foot taller since the last time I saw you. Come on help me decorate the tree" Donna said and Emma went with her. While Sherri went to prepare dinner with her daughter in law Sarah.

 

 

Jensen went upstairs to join his best friends after an entire year.

"Jenny" Chris screamed with a huge smile and pulled Jensen in for a hug. "How are you buddy?" 

"I am good Chris, how are you and Genevieve?" Jensen asked with a smile.

"Genevieve is awesome, she will be here soon with Shepherd" Chris said, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Where's Jay-Man?" Chris asked, looking at the door.

"He was working on a case, but he will be here before midnight" Jensen said, walking towards Jeff and Tom, to hug them both as well.

"Okeee dokeee" Chris said, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

 

 

 

 

They were having a few drinks before dinner, when Sherri called from downstairs. "Dinner time boys, hold your whiskey".

They went downstairs and joined the wives and mothers for dinner.

They were all enjoying dinner together, when suddenly little Shepherd asked. "Daddy, you liked unkie Jay?".

The entire table went quiet at the unusual topic of conversation.

"Sheppie, I told you it was a secret" Emma hushed Shepherd, but it was too late.

Jensen looked apologetically at Chris and Genevieve. But Chris just smiled and said "Yes champ I did, but that was before I fell in love with my soul mate" he turned towards Genevieve and kissed her lips. Everyone smiled and Jensen said, "That's it Emma, no more college story for you".

"I am sorry daddy" Emma started but was cut off by Chris, "Oh so daddy is telling you his love story". 

"We wanna hear too" Genevieve and Sarah giggled.

Jensen was totally cornered by everyone at the table, but was saved when the doorbell rang.

"Daddy" Emma jumped off of her seat and rushed to open the door. 

A moment later Jared entered the dining room, with Emma on his shoulder. "Miss me?"

Everyone got up from their seats to hug him.

Chris was the first one to hug and fake punch his best friend, followed by Jeff, Sherri and everyone else.

Poor Jensen didn't get a chance to hug his lover whom he hasn't seen in two whole days. But he didn't mind. He will get Jared for the entire night, let them have a few hugs.

Jared joined them for dinner, sitting next to Jensen. He talked and smiled with others who were dying to catch up after a year, while his knee found it's way to Jensen's.

They all talked about work and good old days and other stuff, enjoying their dinner while Jared and Jensen's knees enjoyed each other's touch. 

After two long days.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
